An Archer among Pandoras
by jhonb666
Summary: It looks like something decided to give Archer a second chance in life and now here he was in another with threats looming around the horizon, can this simple Archer be the hero he always wanted and what's going to happen to him when he becomes the attention of all the girls he goes there even worse with his sister being there but oh well that's his E rank luck for you
1. Chapter 1

"Trace on" Normal  
"Trace on" Thoughts

 **Don't ask how this happen I was on a fate stay night craze lately and this just popped in there somehow when I read the other crossover, my Nasuverse is rusty so it might not be quite accurate just to let you know so don't flame to much and that's mostly it so enjoy**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 _"So once again I'm here huh waiting for Alaya to call upon me guard it once more."_

Those were the thoughts of one tan skin white haired man as he walked through the Throne of Heroes heading for Akasha, the person was wearing a black body armor that emphasized the muscles that he had with lines decorating it along with a metal plate on his throat protecting it. It was paired with a pair of black pants along with steel toed boots.

He was also wearing a red overcoat that was divided into two to cover his arms and connecting them was a small piece of rope with the same kind of metal plate on the back just between the shoulder blades as another piece of red cloth was tied to look like a duster from the old west movies which all in all looked very stylish.

This person was none other than Archer or in his former life of sorts Shirou Emiya, a man who wanted to be a hero but despite all he has done he fell into despair after making a contract with the world thinking it will help in his crusade to become a hero. All he got in the end was an endless cycle of killing and death that made the Counter Guardian to forsake his oath to become a hero and he became something else.

A sword.

An unfeeling heartless steel that cut down those in his way and despite all that what changed him was when he was sent into an alternate universe as a Heroic Spirit for the fifth grail war. It was there he wanted to kill his old self during that time and guessing due to his E ranked luck he couldn't even do it despite there were times others could have or Lancer's case finished the job properly but in the end he asked his master Rin to take care of him so he would not end up like him before disappearing into the sunset that ended the Grail War.

Sighing once more the white hair Counter Guardian just wondered aimlessly with no set destination in mind as he await the time he is called into action once more, it was then his battle sense went into overdrive which made him summon Kanshou and Bakuya at the ready but when he turn to the source all he saw was a flash of light and just like that the Counter Guardian was no more in the Throne of Heroes.

( With Archer )

"What the hell" Thought the Counter Guardian as he got ready for a fight in the sea of endless darkness he was in when all of a sudden his body froze up unable to move anything but his eyes making the Counter Guardian's adrenaline go into overdrive when suddenly a female figure appeared from the darkness walking slowly towards him

Try as he might Archer knew he couldn't get free of the hold he was in but that didn't mean he gave up yet as he tried to overload his magic circuits to counteract whatever held him but no good and before he knew it the figure was now in front of him. Now that he got a look at the female was breathtaking with long waist length pale blond hair and skin so white it was like she never seen the sun before. Her body had all the right proportions as she showed it off by wearing a long blue dress that left the front open except for her breast, she wore what look like panties but he didn't really look out of courtesy and weariness as he try to figure out what this thing is as he knew that it was no human. She also had thigh high blue socks and forearm length gloves but what was interesting to the Counter Guardian was that she had what look like stone like cracks over her body and her eyes were even weirder as she had yellow eyes which had strange uneven lines in it like slits in the middle of each of her pupils.

Before Archer could ponder about it a pair of hands were suddenly on both his cheek and then the strange figure kiss him on his forehead which was no mean feat as he tower at least six feet in height give or take and what he could tell she was around 5'4 more or less but before he could ponder anymore on this the darkness closed in on them and before he realized it he was swallowed in darkness.

( In a hospital room in Germany )

"PUSH PUSH I CAN SEE THE HEAD COMING OUT." Shouted a doctor as he tried to deliver a baby while the woman was screaming in pain as she somehow crush her husbands hand if the rings were any indication

"YES YES JUST A LITTLE MORE."

"NO MORE, GOD GET IT OUT OF ME ALREADY ." Shouted the pregnant woman and after a few more minutes it was over as the only sounds heard were the sounds of a baby crying its eyes out before the doctor finish up as he handed the baby to the now happy parents.

"Isn't he gorgeous." Said the mother who had mocha coloured skin with blond hair as she look to her husband who was a contrast to his wife as he had a normal skin tone but his hair colour was silver nearing white like hair who was beaming in pride as he look on at his wife with his baby in hands.

"Yes it is, so is it a boy or girl?"

"Its a boy."

"So what do we call him?"

The wife look at her baby at a moment before somewhere in the back of her mind a name pop out "Shirou its kinda nice." ( A/N yes cause frankly I got nothing on the names so I thought just go with his former real name so the Shirou here will still be Archer just so you know )

Chuckling the man just nodded as he said out "Shirou Brand, interesting name. Well Shirou ready to meet your sister I'm sure she'll be happy to see her new baby brother."

As the couple kept looking on their baby they failed to notice the female figure smiling along the door not realizing what their baby might bring to the world

( 15 years later Hesse Germany )

"Shirou time for breakfast." Said a voice as Shirou open his eyes before shutting them back to block out the sun's rays before his hand went to wipe out the tiredness from them.

The silver hair man got up from his bed and stretch for a bit as he wore no shirt showing his six pack chest to the world. After doing his morning rituals he went down to grab some breakfast.

A while later we see the silver head walking down the road toward his school as he wondered about his new life.

Yes this was none other than Archer the Counter Guardian for Alaya who was apparently having his new life as when he grew up he realized that the connection to Gaia was weak or none existent which surprised him, even more so was when he trace his swords when he was younger as he train back his body back into condition and found out that he can trace them more easily as well as using less of his magic circuits with even lesser strain to go with it.

But despite all that he knew that whatever brought him here needed him for something he just can't figure out what because he learn that this world had invaders in the name of NOVA whose goal is unknown at this time with powers allowing it to freeze anything in a certain field rendering most if not all current weapons useless but despite that they had what people called Pandora to combat these things so that really begs the question

Why is he here?

He didn't ponder much more as he already reach his school and sighing as he got ready for another boring day not knowing that today was the day he took center stage to the whole world.

( West genetics )

"Come on Creo lets go already." Said a perky red head as she had a slight irritation look on her face as she stare down her roommate, her red hair was tied into a waist high ponytail as she wore a maroon coloured uniform with a skirt that barely pass her knees.

"Hold on sec will ya I'm almost done." Answered her roommate as she finish typing something on the computer, she was also wearing the same uniform but she had a mocha like skin tone while her hair was cut short making her look like a tomboy.

"And done all right Arnett lets go." Said Creo to the red head who happily got up from her bed as the two got out of the rooms making idle chat along the way

"So just finish up your letter huh?" Asked Arnett

"Yep just telling them about my time here nothing much."

"Oh and what about your brother?"

"Oh he's fine mom said he's doing good though she ask me if I could recommend someone for him since he's always so uptight despite the lazy look on his face."

That caused the red head to giggle for a bit before she posed slightly "Well I don't mind after all after you accidentally showed us that pic of him washing the car without his shirt on, well lets just say I hope he comes here."

"Haha Arnett, you just want him to cook for you right."

Arnett had a sheepish look on her face as she remember Creo's brother sent her some cookies which she shared and in that time well, she thought Elizabeth might just call her parents to hire him on the spot which she couldn't blame either as the food were literally sent from the heavens and she could swore she heard singing in the background.

Creo couldn't help but shake her head at her friends antics but who could blame her even her mother had asked Shirou for advice when it came to cooking and she use to be a chef at a five star hotel before retiring.

The two continued on their talk until they reach what seems to be the cafeteria, they grabbed some food before heading to a table that was being occupied by a blond haired woman calmly sipping tea in her hand.

"Hey Elizabeth been here long?" Asked Creo

The blond just smile kindly as she look towards her long time friends answering her question "No just got here really, I see your all ready for today activities."

The red head gave a wide grin as she said "Yep and the carnival next week though you can guess who's gonna win anyway."

They chat a little more while enjoying their breakfast when suddenly an alarm blared causing the people there to stand at the ready in case of anything as the speakers rang out

"Attention all third and fourth years head to the transport pad now repeat all third and fourth years to the transport pads now this is not a drill a NOVA has been sighted in Hesse repeat a NOVA has been sighted in Hesse."

That really caught the attention of Creo as her pupils dilated and before long she rush towards the transport pad not caring about anything else as her mind went into overdrive as she prayed that her family was all right

 _"Please be all right please be all right I beg off you."_ Thought the silver head as she went into the plane while praying she could get there in time.

( Hesse Germany )

Chaos, destruction, pandemonium

Those were what could be describe as the situation in the city of Hesse got worse as a giant being with a humanoid body with no discernible eyes nor arms which were replaced by tentacle like appendages but among that was a translucent field that surrounds it, people were screaming in fear as they try to get away from the being.

Though it was not alone as filling the streets were dinosaur like humanoids standing at a hulking 7 feet and despite having no eyes they can apparently see which was indicated as a poor man who could not get away in time was pounced on by one of them before being torn to shreds.

A mother daughter pair fell as they try to escape the invaders, seeing a shadow looming over them the mother shielded her daughter as she prayed for a miracle to happen as she waited for the inevitable but she felt nothing. Feeling brave she open her eyes and look around her, what shocked her was that she and her daughter were alive and that standing before them was a man wearing a white sleeveless shirt and a pair of jeans, on his hands were a pair of identical swords but only one was white while the other was black.

The man turn to her which she knew what he wanted despite not saying it so she took her child and got out of there. It was then Shirou turn back to the beings as his mind raced a mile a minute

"Just great one night out with some friends and this happens damn my E rank luck damn it to hell."

He didn't ponder much as he dodge a swipe from the dinosaur like humanoid, he retaliated with a swipe beheading the beast before reinforcing his legs to disappear in a burst of speed quickly taking down anything in his path which in itself was a huge task as he didn't know how many there were.

Jumping he did a x shaped slash onto one of them before throwing Kanshou at the beasts and like it always has the blade return back to him so as long as he held the other and along the way was the blade slicing through whatever was in its path. He really didn't like the odds for the city so as long as the bigger one was still standing, as if it was reading its mind the giant NOVA turn its attention to Shirou and fired its tentacles at him no caring if its allies were close by.

Seeing this Shirou expertly jumped back dodging the first one before using a burst of speed to run up the tentacle before him with the field doing nothing to the former Counter Guardian. Reaching the chest Shirou jumped across the being with both his blades out slashing it with a big mark on it before landing on a nearby building.

Turning he saw that it didn't work as the wound he inflicted was slowly regenerating, he saw another tentacle coming so he jumped back once more dodging it before using his speed to get some ground. Standing on a building a few blocks away his mind race as he wondered how was he gonna finish this thing until a stroke of idea entered his mind as he remembered a certain weapon with enough force and power to back it up and coincidentally he was on the receiving end on said weapon multiple times in his former life.

With that in mind he dissipated his swords and in its place was a red spear.

Gae blog the spear of Cu Chulainn, the Hound of Ireland said to never failed to pierce the heart when thrown, an anti-army Noble Phantasm with enough stopping power, this was what he wanted when suddenly three more dinosaur NOVA ambush him but despite that they were blown away as he swung the spear sending them flying in each direction.

Seeing as he had no time to waste he crouch down like he remembered the Hound of Ireland did when they fought, seeing his target before him he strike. A small step with reinforced legs creating a small crater before jumping to the skies. The spear surge with power as Shirou felt its bloodlust ready for its next prey and once that point was reached he flung the spear as he called out

"GAE BLOG"

In a streak of red the spear shoot off like a bat out of hell maybe even faster as tore through the night sky heading for its intended target and like its legend it tore a hole right through the chest of the NOVA striking its core rendering it completely useless as it shook violently until it exploded it a great white light and it seemed to be the right choice for Shirou as he saw that the dinosaur like beings were dropping one by one which made him realized that they were somehow controlled by the NOVA but before he could ponder anything else a voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"WHAT THE HELL."

Blinking Shirou turn to the voice, only to pale as he saw Creo and her friends behind her looking jaw slacked at the display in front of them and somehow adopting his old persona he sheepishly scratch the back of his head as he look anywhere but there as he said out

"Ummmm hey sis how's it going?"

( With Creo )

This was turning out to be a bad day for Creo, first was the NOVA attack on her home village, next was that her brother went out to have fun when this went down and he was smack in the middle of it but none of that compared to when she saw her brother HER BROTHER somehow threw a red projectile so fast that it not only penetrated the NOVA'S exterior but also the core in one fell swoop. This was really turning out to be a surreal day for her as she now glare at her brother who found anywhere but her direction was more interesting.

The comms opened up telling them to regroup but one looked towards her brother who managed to see he glare told him of one thing

"This is not over yet you will tell me everything."

Seeing her brother nod put a smile on her face as she walk back to her friends who snapped out of it before following her with Shirou in tow and she thought to herself.

 _"This is gonna be a long day."_

Oh she won't know the half of it when the time comes

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **And cut, yes well like I stated it was kinda off a nagging feeling when I was on the Fate/stay night craze and I thought I try it out after inspiration hit me after reading Freezing shinobi by Azure king and queen so that's mostly it for now I guess**

 **Rate and Review Ja ne**


	2. Chapter 2

**Not a chapter, well since you guys asked me to have a Beta so here it is.**

 **This is to anyone that wants to Beta this story so PM me if it interest you, all I have to say that this is a random update since I will probably focus more on my other story so if you can put up with that then its fine with me, next up the reviews**

 **Paragon of Awesomeness: Yeah well aside from my sentences I'm not really too good at describing to detailed scenery and as for the Bro-con thing well you just have to wait and see ;)**

 **Roxas902: I will try to spice it up a little but no promises.**

 **Mitoshirou: Well I remember some but like I said my Fate/Stay night is rusty**

 **DestinyVain: definitely won't, besides I don't think even Gengo Aoi ( not sure if I spell it right ) can even believe that.**

 **Eternaldestiny. deathsquad: I would say maybe a week or two before cannon give or take.**

 **Christian a lebron 1: All I can say is read and find out later**

 **Shikyoseinen: Well it was nagging me to write it out you know, sorry if it was too fast for you.**

 **Rydan fall: Sorry typo error, and I'll try some of your idea but no promises**


	3. Chapter 3

"Trace on" Normal  
"Trace on" Thoughts

 **Well, here's the next chapter of the series Which is Beta'ed by Aburg76. Now on with the later reviews**

 **AgentSex: About that one, well I thought it'll be kinda off cool so since you put it that way, how about I limit it say it actually needs to use Archers Od to power it in a sense that okay and for him sniping the targets, well the grunts he could take out but reinforcement doesn't have that much kick from what I gathered against a NOVA's armor and core so if I'm wrong then sorry.**

 **Ryden Fall: I'll try it out in the later chapters if I can fit it.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(An hour after the battle)

 _"You know this is either karma rearing its ugly head at me or Zelretch playing a prank on me, never mind it's definitely him. Only he would do something like this and is probably getting a kick out of it too."_

Those were such thoughts that plague the silver haired former counter guardian as he was now sitting in a tent with nothing more in there but him, a light shining down in the tent, a table and two chairs which one was taken by him. How did he get into this mess? Well, we last left our favorite archer as he felt like a deer in the headlights when he saw not only his sister staring at him in disbelief but also what could be the rest of the world, because they not only saw a man, a man mind you wielding two different weapons he called forth from thin air which is an impossibility in both stances but also single handily took out a NOVA along with what later on would be classified as grunt type NOVAS.

After that was as they say history when two Pandora _'politely'_ asked him to go into the tent while his sister was off to help some of the civilians, albeit very reluctant to do so mind you. And now here he was waiting for whoever to come in an interrogate him and possibly asked him to be a guinea pig in some no named lab.

That put a frown on his face as he thought _"Looks like I might need to fight my way out of here if that happens."_

Before he could ponder more, the tent flaps open up and in comes another Pandora, she was a very buxom figure who appears to be in her 20's. She has short dark brown hair that extends down to her neck, while the rest comes further down into her face in several bangs as well as leaving her ears viewable at the sides and brown eyes.

Her outfit was a dark pink colour like coat that reached he feet but leaving the middle opened showing what seems to be blue colour hotpants as her footwear was nothing more than basic combat boots. Despite her coming in here alone, Shirou knew that there were at least two more on the outside should he try to escape.

"So Mr. Brand, I'm sure you know why you're here at the moment." Stated the Pandora.

Raising an eyebrow, Shirou decided to humour her "Oh and what makes you say that miss?"

"Kim Yu-Mi and what I mean is how were you able to summon not one but _two_ different weapons when only a Pandora could do that. We have checked everything about you, from your birth records to your school and nothing turns up suspicions, well except for the fact that you help random people from time to time."

"Is there a question in there?"

"Yes, how did you do all those things?" Said Kim Yu-Mi in slight exasperation.

Feeling a little cheeky, the counter guardian gave a grin as he answered her "Magic"

It worked as he saw her eyebrow twitch, noting her anger a little but despite that she managed to continue on albeit slightly straining her voice a little "I would suggest something a little more practical then that Mr. Brand or you'll find your next stay at a lab in the middle of nowhere."

Raising an eyebrow Shirou decided to give her a snarky answer "Oh I'm sorry, let me rephrased that. You wanna know the truth, well apparently I am from another world where a minority of people can do stuff like I did and I just help ended what could be describe as a war fighting other people like me who are apparently legends from the past, after that I was somehow reborn here by root knows what so here I am. Does that answer your question?"

Looking at her deadpan look, the former Counter Guardian knew she didn't bought it hell if someone said that to him before he got mixed up in the grail war in his world, he'll probably asked if the man is all right in the head. So with a tired sigh he said

"Look, I don't even know how this happen all right. When I was around eight or so I went and got lost during the school trip which I guess you already knew."

Seeing her nod he continued on "Yeah, around that time I was attack by a wild dog and suddenly I somehow summoned the two swords, the spear came later when I was experimenting with it when I saw a show as a kid."

That really brought on a slight twitch as he saw that apparently in this world, there just so happen to be a show and games similar to his own real world experience. Hell, it was an exact copy but the difference? He was apparently a girl and Arthur was a guy, he really didn't watch it further on as he felt a little green after seeing that show Fate something or the other.

But back to it, he look at the women who stare at him with an analytic eye before she let out a sigh as she answered "Okay, since you put it that way. Why didn't you tell anyone about it?"

"Really, I may be a kid at the time but I was slightly more perceptive and the moment I show this, what do you think is gonna happen?"

Seeing the look she had was all he needed as even she knew what would happen, he would have been taken to a lab and be experimented on without mercy to see what made him tick.

"*Sigh* Fine since we got this sorted out, there is something that you should know by now." Said Yu-Mi.

"Yeah, either I go become a lab rat than fugitive or I take whatever your superiors are gonna give me huh?"

Seeing her nod, he asks "So what is it?"

"You either become a lab rat, or you will be enrolled into West Genetics as a student under a Pandora curriculum. You will be monitored but it will be done so mostly by Dr. Aoi Gengo, so you will have some free reign but you will be needed for combat data and regular checkups, and yes this was all made by the man himself."

The moment she said that brought a slight shocked to the silver haired 15 year old as he blink a few times at the kind of deal the woman told him, he lean back on his chair for a bit as he contemplate on the somewhat good deal before him and after a while he gave his answer

"Deal"

(Six days later)

"Looks like I'm gonna have to get use to this." Mumbled our protagonist as he walked down the halls of the academy as he heard whispers of the other students who pointed at him, he managed to pick up words like 'Male Pandora' and such but he was answered with a fit of giggles.

Looking to his left to the source of giggles was a girl two years his senior, She has brown hair that reaches down to her shoulders, two tied up bangs covering her cheeks and two forehead bangs split up in the middle, her outfit was the uniform provided by the school, which was maroon in colour with the collar being white until the top of her chest with a blue bow tied onto it while pattern lines decorated the body, the skirt just barely reached her thighs and her leggings was a thigh high white stockings with a normal pair of shoes, the only thing odd about this girl was that her eyes were always closed which confused him the moment he laid eyes on her.

This was none other than Chiffon Fairchild, third year number one ranking Pandora in both the school and the whole world, she was also the student council president of the school and right now it was her job to show the silver haired former counter guardian around the school. It took a while but apparently, Aoi Gengo wanted him observed him as soon as possible so a little paperwork here and there and presto here he is now.

Back to the giggling girl the former Counter Guardian just stare at her with a deadpan look as she slowly calm down and spoke "Well that's just how it is, what with you being the first male Pandora and all."

Seeing the male groan brought on another fits of giggle from the girl as she showed him the rest of the school, at the end of the day though the headmistress wanted to chat with Shirou and now here he was right in front of the head of the school and next to her was none other than Aoi Gengo who was analyzing the boy before him making him slightly uncomfortable.

"Now then, I'm sure you're curious as to why I called you here."

Seeing the silver haired boy nodding the headmistress continued on "Yes, now there will be a match of sorts we held every year or so to determine a Pandora's ranking in each year. And its because of this some of the higher ups wanted to see your battle prowess against normal Pandoras and Dr. Aoi here wants to analyze your skills as a start so it's because of this you will be in this year's carnival but it will be against the second years. You have a day to prepare and be in this field at 2000 hours do you understand?"

All the former Counter Guardian did was nod as he didn't expect them to want to see his skill so soon but he really didn't have much of a choice in that matter so reluctantly he accepted it and went on his merry way.

On the way though was something he wasn't expecting, because right outside of the doors building was his sister as she stood there, arms folded under her breast with her foot tapping the ground impatiently. Things were slightly strained between the two siblings because the moment they let him go to pack his stuff, his sister from out of nowhere dragged him to a deserted area where she not so subtly asked the when, why and how he did all those things to which he answered with half-truths and deflection. Hey, if the interrogator didn't believe his story as ridiculous as it sounds despite it being true who would?

Despite the fact he barely convinced her, she didn't let him out of her sight during the five days before coming here and that was a pain to the former Counter Guardian as he wanted to finish some of his unfinished projects he had, though there was a small silver lining to all this, because apparently he could copy some of the weapons the Pandora's wielded which he experimented on after seeing them out in the open and it seemed that the weapons were just slightly above the normal kind in terms of durability and strength but they really didn't match up to his Noble Phantasms he had, maybe the more mundane weapons he collected but that's about it. Still that didn't really stop him there as he uses his Structural Analysis to scan the weapons and trace them when no one was looking.

He found the weapons surprising held a lot of information about their wielders, their likes, dislikes, and their past and so forth, he chalked it up to it being connected to their souls or something that was being converted by the Stigmata the held. Anyway, it seemed that his sister waited especially for him which he quickly found out when she dragged him once again to another place.

A while later he was now in an inside pool with him being in his trunks showing off the abs he worked hard to regain though it wasn't like his old one due to his height being at least half a head shorter than his sister but it was enough to be an eye catcher to others as he stood as the only male there with his sister already changed into her white strapless bikini that showed of her skin nicely and the top of her breast along with her mocha skin colour legs that would make men drool with-

 _"Down you damn hormones; she's my sister and not a step-sister, but a real flesh and blood related sister."_

Shaking his head to banish those thoughts, he look back to the rest that gathered who apparently were his sisters friends, two of which were red heads with one being tied into a ponytail wearing a pink colour halter bikini whereas the other let hers fall to her waist as she wore a purple strapless swim dress. The next one was a petite Weiss haired girl wearing a white frilly polka dot one piece and last but not least was another girl with long, curly blond hair that extends all the way down her back and among the rest gathered here she had the most interesting swimwear. No its not because it's the most provocative among them but it's the fact she is not wearing one, yep that's right the girl before him was swimming in the pool in nothing more than her birthday suit which didn't really help the silver haired as he tried to get his rampaging male hormones down again, such was the price of growing up all over again.

Whether the blond notice this or not, she really didn't care as she got out of the pool showing off her naked body to the world with little droplets of water shining by the light, making it a slight more erotic look. Seeing this, the archer only had one thought

 _"She is gonna be the death of me if I keep coming here."_

Soon the blond stood right in front of him as she introduce herself holding out her hand "Hello there, my name is Elizabeth Malby. No doubt your sister told you about us before, and right over there is Arnett McMilian and Ingrid Bernstein, last but not least is Attia Simmons."

Shirou return the gesture by shaking it despite trying to get his hormones down as he introduces himself, "Pleasure to meet you Ms. Malby."

"Oh please, call me Elizabeth your sister told us about you a lot."

"No doubt is mainly because of my cooking." Shirou said with a chuckle with the others aside from Ingrid joining in on the slight teasing, Creo did give a playful jab of her elbow to the silver haired as a means to say keep quite but he couldn't really resists it.

Coughing lightly, Creo managed to spoke up despite a hint of red on her cheeks "Right, now that you've all been acquainted with each other how was your day Shirou, must be real hectic huh?"

Shrugging, the former Counter Guardian just answered "Well, it was nothing much but I have to admit the school is really big and I do mean big, someone could get lost in this place without a guide."

"Yes, well this is to ensure that the destruction caused by the Pandora's are limited in certain ways and as such they thought that more open space could suffice," Said Attia

Raising an eyebrow Shirou had to ask "You mean that this happens often?"

This time though it was Ingrid that answered him "Not as much as one would like, but there are instances where Pandora tend to get agitated enough for it to happen."

Arnett added her two cents in "Yeah well, most of the time it's like a high school drama though it usually ends with one or both lying in the hospital bed,"

"But isn't this place suppose to train people to protect the world so why?"

"Best not to think too much about it little bro, it hurt your head trying to figure it out." Said Creo as she tries to deflect the question which he notice but decided to not question it until Arnett burst out a random question

"Ne ne, is it true you could summon out swords and a spear? I mean I wasn't there where your sister found you but I heard a lot of rumours from those that did. Your sister told us but I wanna see it, pretty please."

Now, normally Shirou would have been immune to this look after having years mentally older than anybody here but his body on the other hand was fighting a losing battle with her giving him the puppy dog look and it all went crumbling down like nothing as he cursed his hormones before relenting with a sigh. The red head whooped in joy as Shirou materialized Kanshou and Bakuya for all to see. Those who had doubted that Shirou could do this were slightly awed at what he did, even more so when they took a look at the two swords before them as they shine brightly contemplating each other.

"Wow these are really shiny, so what you call them?" Asked Arnett

"Kanshou and Bakuya." Answered the former Counter Guardian.

"The married blades?" Question Elizabeth and that made all eyes turn to her, which she shrugged as she answered "My grandfather is a slight history buff, especially weapons of nearly all kinds so why did you call it that?"

Shaking his stupor for a bit Shirou managed to answer "Well they are similar to each other with the colour being the only difference, I thought it fit and the fact that if I held one while throwing the other, the one thrown will always return as long as I held the other, kinda like a married couple that refuse to part without the other."

"I see, and the other weapon, the spear?"

Dismissing the two swords, Shirou took out his somewhat least favourite spear mainly due to the fact he was nearly killed by it once was enough for him to slightly hate it.

The moment he took that out, all the girls there were floored by its bloodlust, making it hard to breath for a moment. Seeing this, the former silver haired quickly dismiss it, once he did the bloodlust quickly went away as if it was never there. The girls had to take a moment as they try to regain their breath after that feeling of dread they felt when Attia said aloud.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?"

Okay maybe a little too loud, Shirou winced at the volume of it before he calmly answered "Gáe Bolg."

"*Huff huff* as in the spear wielded by Cú Chulainn, the Hound of Ireland?" Asked Elizabeth as she regains some of her breathing back to normal.

Nodding Shirou answered their unasked question "The very same, I called it that because every time I called it out, it keeps emitting this bloodlust for some reason like a hound waiting for its next prey, that and well I thought it be kinda of cool with what being the legend that CúChulainn always pierce the heart every time he threw the spear."

It was a little lie but he had to do it because there will be hell to pay if he held what could have been a historic artifact from Ireland and the fact that they might accidentally find out he could call forth more than these then well, he heard Pripyat was lovely this time of year.

"Anyway, I really don't bring that one out cause it tires me down if I use it since it somehow uses my energy to empower it."

Well a half truth there, he couldn't really use the weapons Noble Phantasm without drawing suspicion to himself so he only train on how to use the weapons he had in his arsenal but the moment he threw Gáe Bolg, he felt slightly drained as it somehow needs to be powered by his Od to use it fully but he really didn't dwell on that too much but it did give it a thought as to why did it do that.

"Okay" Creo paused "right so what did the headmistress wanted you for anyway?" Asked Creo as she deflected the questions for a bit.

Seeing no harm about it since they'll figure it out sooner or later he decided to tell them "Well apparently they wanted me to participate in tomorrow's carnival."

The moment he said that, the entire place shook as Creo shouted out "WHAT?"The word was very elongated.

Wincing again at the voice his sister was using it took a moment before she grab his shoulders and shook him as she ranted on "THEY WANT YOU TO PARTICIPATE IN THE CARNIVAL, ARE THEY OUT OF THEIR MINDS."

"Sis, calm down." Shirou said as he managed to stop her from shaking him too much which she did but didn't let up a glare that said "Explain"

"*Sigh* Look they wanted to see my skills against a Pandora so I had to accept and there's not much that could be done anyway, they'll probably use some other way to test my skills so its whether to show it sooner or later and I rather not have some prick pestering me and others."

Creo managed to have a frown when he said that as she knew his personality as a person to shoulder everything and not burden others with it so with a sigh she answered "Fine BUT, you are gonna have to make up for this." she made an emphasis on the 'but'.

That managed to put a chuckle on the former Counter Guardian as he heard the bluntness in her voice as he asked "What do you have in mind my dear sister?"

The way he said that put a small blush on what some would call his female counterpart as she answered him "Well for one you are gonna cook your famous 100 multi cultural style feast."

The moment she said that a small amount of drool managed to escape her lips as she remembered the first time he tried it during Oktoberfest when they were younger and suffice to say, everyone there left fully satisfied along with an increase in tourism because of it.

The other girls on the other hand were slightly confuse about it, sure they tasted his heavenly snacks at one point but if what the title suggest then well, their minds reverted back to when they did taste the snack which in turn made all of them unconsciously drool a little even the somewhat stoic Ingrid had a small trail pass her lips.

And like an unspoken signal, all of them nodded to it causing the former Counter Guardian sweatdrop a little despite inwardly praising himself in his skills as a chef and just like that the whole night was nothing more than a blur as all of them went for a swim as the night fades out for tomorrow to come.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **And cut, well this is just for Shirou to get familiar with the characters of the series, the next one will be the fight in the carnival which is the start of the series with a slight twist here and there and that's all from me so...**

 **Rate and Review Ja ne**


	4. Chapter 4

"Trace on" normal  
 _"Trace on" thought_

 **Happy New Years people, now truthfully this chapter was suppose to be on Christmas but I decided to put it up on New Years along with my sequel to my other story One Eye Dragon of Konoha and I do hope you guys check it out despite being a prologue and tell me what you think.**

 **Now that's done I do hope you guys enjoy the carnival fight later**

 **Beta'ed by Aburg76**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The sight of the pouring rain and the sound of thunder booming was what the situation was as Shirou looked on from his perch on the battlefield consisting of wrecked buildings and rubble everywhere, simulating what urban combat would look like, not that he really cared due to the fact that he had his fair share of such situations.

The only difference this time is that Shirou was going to fight super powered teenage girls with issues amongst each other. He really needed to sweatdrop as to how this looked like something that came out of a fantasy high school drama, all he needed was a weak looking protagonist with a pension to attract crazy things and it'll be set.

Somewhere, Aoi Kazuya sneezed for some reason as he prepared his luggage.

Sighing, the former counter guardian prepared himself for the upcoming fight as he summon out Kanshou and Bakuya waiting for the signal in his limiter uniform. The sounds of a bell ringing was the moment Shirou had been waiting for as he quickly dashed across the rubble.

It didn't take long the former counter guardian to hear the sound of battle raging in different places, his instincts flared forcing him to jump back, dodging a strike from an axe halberd that descended upon him.

Looking up, Shirou saw a brown haired girl who looked slightly surprised at him for dodging her strike, that was the brown haired girls mistake as Shirou went in and in a flash he slashed both her arms and legs shocking the girl once more before she succumbed to her wounds and fainted.

Shirou didn't even bother to regard the fallen girl as he quickly dashed towards his next target, the sounds of battle was what led the former counter guardian to his next targets. Leaping over a wall of rubble, Shirou descended upon four girls armed with a variety of weapons. It took mere seconds and before you knew it, the former counter gaurdian was already in the middle of the four in a crouched position with his married blades pointed upwards in an 'x' shape. Faster than the eye could see, he swung down both swords sending all four of his opponents flying in every direction right into the rubble.

Once more Shirou's instincts flared; forcing him to lean to the left as he was nicked right on his left check as an arrow flew by him. He looked towards the direction it had been shot from and there he spied a brunette with a bow in her hand with another arrow already knocked. Reacting quickly he threw his blades at the girl, forcing her to dodge which was the end as Shirou had cleared the distance between the two of them and delivered her a punch right into her abdomen, forcing the girl to double over before the silver haired 15 year old grabbed her shoulders and promptly tossed her right into a wall with enough force to make a hole in it.

He quickly followed on the attack by leaping right into the girl with his kneeing in her gut, standing the white haired teen looked around the area before turning back to grab his blades. Seeing that there wasn't anyone else around, Shirou decided to walk around for a bit not the least bit worried as from what he could tell, most of the ongoing combat wasn't even close to his position.

Spying a tall building up ahead Shirou decided to get a better look at the battlefield and proceeded to scale it.

(Control room)

"It seems that the boy has some impressive fighting skills to be able to take out the Pandora's like that," mused Dr. Aoi Gengo as he viewed Shirou who by all rights defy what a limiter should be able to achieve in this world which made his mind think on what this meant. Nearby were some important members of Chevalier along with the headmistress as they too wondered how Shirou had obtained that kind of power. Chevalier on the other hand was thinking on how to replicate it for themselves.

Before any of them could ponder further on the subject, another battle was shown on screen and what the people who saw it were impressed and slightly stunned as they saw a Pandora taking out a group of eight others that had ganged up on her.

"Who in the world is that? She managed to take out eight Pandora without breaking a sweat" one of them asked.

The headmistress stared at the screen for a moment before she answered him "that, is the second year number one Pandora, The Untouchable Queen."

(Another side of the field)

Standing among the bodies of her fellow Pandora stood a single Pandora with waist long blond hair with several bangs hanging over her forehead and a headband on her head. Her clothes are different than the usual Pandora uniform as hers consisted of a long red dress that reached to her ankles with gold accents. The dress opened at the top, giving view to her shoulders and chest. The sleeves had crowned shoulder guards that bore the Genetics emblem. For footwear she was wearing brown heeled, laced boots which reached up to her knees over long stockings with brown garter belts. On her hand was a giant mid-handled blade with a blade running down it's guard.

Looking around with her cold blue eyes, she waited for her next opponent this wasn't long as two burst forth from the shadows, seeking to defeat her. Seeing this, the blond Pandora deflected a strike from a sword before choosing to lean to one side, letting a spear pass by her and using her free hand she to grab onto the spear wielder and throw her right into an adjacent pile of rubble. The sword wielder turned around, only to be kicked right in her gut sending the sword user flying to another side of the field.

The spear wielder recovered and charged into with her spear leveled right into the blonde Pandora's back but her adversary reacted quicker as she spun around deflecting the spear before grabbing the spear wielder's hair and slamming the Pandora's head right into the concrete floor, creating cracks right then and there promptly knocking her out with a possible concussion. The sword wielder made another rush at the blonde, hoping to get lucky and manage a blow but all her efforts resulted in a large gash right into her thigh, it was deep enough that you could almost see the bone.

All the sword wielder could do was scream once her mind managed to register the pain from her wounds, the next thing she knew she was on the ground clutching said wounds, trying to prevent it from becoming worse.

The blond barely paid attention to the fallen Pandora as she walked passed her, not caring for her fellow Pandora's agony as she searched for her next opponent.

(Archer)

 _"What I wouldn't give to trace my bow and snipe them all from afar but I'll have those government types on my ass if I show them too much."_ The former counter guardian internally complained as he dodged another strike before jumping back to gain some distance. What he thought would be a good vantage point turned out to be the next battleground as somehow, some of the Pandora's had decided to lay a trap here to take out some of the competition and he had fallen for it.

There were five of them in total with one being a blond with hair drills, in her hands was a long grey lance with a tribal design right near it's hilt. The next was two were twins with shoulder length purple hair and in each of their hands were similar Chinese broadswords with rings attached on the blunt end of them along with a depiction of a tiger near it's tip. After her was a tonfa wielder with black silk like hair that reach pass her back and stopping just near her waist.

The last of the group had was unique to say the least for Shirou as she had brown hair that reached just a little pass her waist with a small ponytail tied on her left side with two bangs framing her face, she had a playful smile plastered on her face but what was unique was her weapon which was a white cloth that seem to respond to her will and the rain doesn't seem to hinder it at all.

Him on the other hand was okay to say the least with some shallow cuts on his uniform from the ambush he trip but other than that he was fairly in good condition.

"So this is the so called male Pandora, I guess he looks fairly better than most limiters here," said the blond as she got ready.

"Ahh don't say it like that, I'm sure he's got some more to show, ain't that right bro," said the cloth wielder with a wink to Shirou.

All Shirou did was raise an eyebrow after hearing what she called him "Bro?" he asked

All that he got was a shrug from the girl as he quickly ducked under a strike from the brunette and jumped back again when the blond tried to capitalize on it with her lance. Bringing up his blades, he managed to intercept the pincer made by the twins before he pushed the two back with some reinforcement.

Shirou then went on the offensive with the first being the blond as he aimed for her legs, forcing her to jump which was what the former counter guardian had planned as he barreled into the brunette knocking her down, Shirou quickly rose and with a well placed chop finally rendered her unconscious.

Shirou didn't get a reprieve as he was forced to roll out of a strike from the cloth wielder before blocking another strike from an enraged blond who was lashing out with wild strikes at the silver haired boy. Shirou managed to dodge all her strikes before leaping up to avoid the cloth snaking its way to his legs, as he was up in the air the twins decided to capitalize on it as they followed him.

What they weren't expecting though, was a blood red spear from out of nowhere before the former counter guardian swung it in an arc, sending the two of them slamming into the surface. Landing, Shirou got into his basic spear style with the spear pointing at them in a loose horse stance. If they weren't stunned already, The Pandora's present felt a slight trickle of fear as the spear started radiating its bloodlust towards the remaining four who of which only the brown haired girl seemed to be unaffected.

She gave Shirou coy smile as she said "Geez bro, mind putting that away because it looks like it wants to kill someone." In truth it did desire as such.

Raising an eyebrow once again at the weird girl in front of him, Shirou cautiously dismissed Gae Bolg before calling out Kanshou and Bakuya as he and the girls readied themselves another bout. Well until a girl suddenly burst out from a nearby pile rubble right into the other side of the field.

The people there now stared at the girl who was now rising to her feet, she was a redhead with pigtails tied with a blue ribbons and two bangs that lightly framed her face just stopping passed her nose, on her back was four chains which seems to be attached to her before the group turn back to see a blond standing across from the thrown girl who was currently fuming at the moment.

The two looked at each other for a moment before taking off in another direction to continue their fight, leaving the five there to remain in silence as they wondered what the hell that they had just witnessed.

This was short lived though as Shirou chose to take the initiative by charging, he counted on giving shock and awe tactics, with his blades he managed to take them by surprise with that besides one who just launched her cloth at him, Shirou managed to deflect it with one of his blades while plowing on with his charge but it was met by the blond as she shot her lance out. Seeing this, Shirou leapt onto the lance using it like a spring board to jump over her, the blond was stunned for a moment before Shirou decided to snap her out of it with a kick to her back, sending her face first onto the ground.

Ducking down, the former counter guardian barely avoided a tonfa that was ready to crush his head from behind before he retaliated with a sweeping kick, as he took her down Shirou quickly jumped out of the way when a white cloth stabbed into where he had been standing moments ago.

Despite this, the former counter guardian managed to retaliate by throwing Bakuya at the cloth wielder forcing her to duck as he clashed with one of the twin's a moment later, her sister tried to blindsight him but Shirou managed to react in time by pushing the first twin off before spinning around for a heel roundhouse.

His kick missed as the other twin managed to lean back at the last second but what she wasn't prepared for was the sword that had slashed at her midsection, it didn't take her out but it managed to slow the twin down for a bit as Shirou turned back to the cloth wielder who was attempting to attack him but she ducked at the last moment as Bakuya returned from its flight, back into Shirou's hand as he charge right in aiming to strike.

The cloth wielder on the other hand had a better idea as she performed a backflip, dodging it before she return the favor by shooting her cloth right onto one of his arm wrapping it nice and tight, holding him in place as the blond and the twins converged in on Shirou. Seeing that he was stuck, Shirou pushed his reinforcement to its peak and in one heave, he did an inhuman leap to the sky taking the brown haired cloth wielder with him, right into the group who barely had time to react and in turn all of them slammed into each other. The result was good as the grip on his arm managed to loosen enough to for him to free it and in time to block his body from the tonfa wielder who came slamming right into him in mid air, sending both to the ground that kick up a lot of dust.

Lying on his back Shirou reacted in the nick of time by turning his head, making the tonfa miss his head by a few inches. In response, the silver haired youth swung both of his swords with the blunt side up right onto the girl's head, the force was enough to stun and disorientate her which was what he was aiming for when he turned the tables by pushing her into the air with his reinforced arms before he leapt up to follow her where in a flash, he struck her arms and legs thus quickly immobilizing the girl before he dismissed his swords and held her bridal style until they landed safely.

Once on the ground, he place the girl down on to one side before quickly calling out his swords again to parry the twin's blades. The silver haired former counter guardian had slight problem as the twin's movements were all in sync with each other as they continued their assault on him.

The blond came in poised to strike but then she had a shock when somehow he not only stopped her thrust, but Shirou had done so with his foot with the momentum moving him a few inches while his arms were out blocking the two swords from the twins with his own.

That moment of shock was enough for Shirou to capitalize on it as he flicked the spear away with his foot while hooking his swords with the twins and spun around which in turn flung the two into two different sides of the field. The cloth wielder went in to cover them as she barraged Shirou with her cloths, forcing him to leap back to dodge it, after a while he leapt back behind a wall surprisingly the cloths hit their mark they went through like a hot knife goes through butter before she pulled back making the wall fall down into a pile of rubble. When the dust settled all they saw was an empty spot where Shirou was suppose to have been.

It didn't take the twins long to find where he had disappeared to as two blades came right at them, forcing them to jump in different directions to avoid it. It was then Shirou made his move as he went for one of the twins, she managed to see him from the corner of her eye and reacted by swinging her sword at him in mid air, Shirou ducked under it and in return he gave her a wicked smile as he delivered a punch to the twins gut causing her to double over before reinforcing into his arms as grabbed by her collar before throwing the twin into the cold unfeeling ground back first. There was a sickening crack as she landed creating a nice little crater where they both were.

This twin wasn't getting up anytime soon as far as Shirou could guess but he hardly had the time to care as her sister came charging right at him. Leaning back, he dodged the initial swing but he had to slightly flinch as she use the momentum for a roundhouse which he blocked but despite that the force was enough to bruise him. Shirou was forced to lean back again, just barely dodging an upward slash leaving a small cut to his jaw.

It was then he felt something and looking down, he saw a cloth wrapping his leg and before he could do anything, he was suddenly jerked by it before he ended up slamming into a pile of rubble, it didn't end there as the brown haired girl continued on and started flinging Shirou like a rag doll right into a building. The force was enough to make a hole in the wall but when the cloth wielder tried to pull back, she felt a tug of resistance from it as she tried it again but using a lot more strength into it, in return it was her turn to experience what a rag doll felt like as she was pulled right into the hole Shirou had gone through before she was sent flying back out from it right onto the opposite side of the field.

Shirou came out albeit a little later slightly staggering from his impromptu flight from one place to another. Seeing the state he was in prompted the remaining two to capitalize on it by charging in, the remaining twin was faster as she went up high with a swing whereas the blond went in low intent on at least stabbing his leg. At the Shirou managed to jump to one side dodging the attack without any injury.

Cursing slightly the blond turn to press the attack as Shirou was on the defensive as he dodged the various thrusts of her lance. It went on for a few more seconds until Shirou saw an opening to exploit, the moment her lance came forward Shirou leaned to the side, forcing her to overextend the thrust as he grabbed the hilt and pull her towards him before kneeing her in the gut, Shirou followed this by was bringing her head down to his his knee, as the two met met her face with an audible crack.

Her nose was broken for sure but Shirou didn't end it there as he Spartan kicked her right into the remaining twin who charged in, seeing this she pivoted to the side letting the blond fly passed her but that would be the twin's mistake as Shirou managed to get under her guard with his swords and with the white haired youth's first swing he managed to slash her legs though not deep enough to cut them off but just enough for her to be incapacitated, the moment she had fallen to her knees Shirou didn't give her anytime to scream as he knocked her out with the blunt end of Kanshou taking her out properly this time.

Seeing that this was done, Shirou went to face his next opponent.

Only to quickly duck under a cloth that was about to take his head off, looking at where it came from Shirou saw that the brown haired girl stood before him with her coy grin still in place as she prepared for anything. Curious, the silver haired former counter guardian slowly stood up and stated

"You're holding back aren't you?"

All he got was that same grin as she answered him "Truthfully, I stop holding back when you decided to take me for a trip bro."

Raising an eyebrow the cloth wielder decided to continue on "Yeah, I mean it's nice an all to be at the top but sometimes it's too much of a drag since everyone's gunning for you to take your spot…well unless you're the smiling monster then that's a different story."

Again he was confused as the girl shivered slightly as if reliving a memory, a very bad one if she was shivering like that. But he didn't bother to do anything about it as she got ready and said "Well bro, since I decided to get serious, why don't you do the same."

Blinking the girl decided to humor him "What? You didn't think I know that you were holding back too now did ya."

Deciding not to figure out how the girl thought, Shirou relaxed into his stance and both of them were ready to begin anew.

The two of them however were interrupted once again as a familiar red head fly pass them and land right into the wall with a devastating slam, creating a hole from where she had slammed into and also kicking up a lot of dirt and dust.

Looking at where she came from, the two of them saw that the blond was now walking towards them with a cold glare staring both of them down. To anyone looking outside of it, they were quite surprise that the two didn't so much as flinch as they merely raise an eyebrow with the brown haired girl saying

"Wow, what's got your panties in a twist."

She never got an answer as the blond walk towards them, ready for a fight which the cloth wielder and Shirou were more than ready for. The wait wasn't long as the blond initial the attacked first by charging straight at her fellow Pandora who reacted by sending her cloth right at her. It barely did anything though as the blond weaved her way through the barrage until she had managed to get close enough for her choice of weapon to strike but the brown haired girl managed to tuck in her gut to dodge it as she retaliated by doing a back somersault kick though at the last minute, the blond managed to twist her face slightly to dodge it but not entirely as her received a small scratch from it.

Despite this, the blonde still managed to follow through with a punch only to be countered by a judo throw. She managed to land safely on her feet before jumping back to dodge yet another cloth aimed at her. Deciding to keep up the offensive, the cloth wielder went in hard and fast with a fury of kicks and punches with her cloths wrapping her fist for extra weight and force in her blows.

Shirou on the other hand decided to play it safe as he let the two duke it out as he jumped back away from them, it wasn't that he was afraid but more along the lines of that he didn't want to waste too much energy and to keep some of his skills limited to outside forces.

It was a good plan though, if it weren't for the fact that he had forgotten about the other blond who is coming up right behind him with her lance in hand ready to strike him down. It was only his countless years, (mentally anyway) of battle experience that allowed him to perceive the attack coming and at the last minute spun around to meet the lance wielder's thrust with his swords.

The lance wielding blond on the other hand was shocked that he had managed to block her attack which was her loss her as her lance was then deflected before Shirou retaliated with a downward slash diagonally from her left shoulder to her waist, following that was a stab to her right in leg before taking it out and then a reinforced backhand rattling her head with lastly a Spartan kick right into the rubble.

Shirou knew this time she wasn't getting up and was about to leave until his senses kicked in, forcing him to jump out of the way as a body crashed right where he was standing moments ago. Landing, the white haired teen barely had enough time to react as he brought his married blades up to block a downward slash but the force behind it was enough for him to take a knee with a crater forming from where they were. Shirou eyes glanced upwards up to see the blond that had been fighting the cloth wielder earlier was upon him but it looked like she was a little worse for wear as she had cuts and bruises all over her body.

Looking behind her, Shirou managed to see that the cloth wielder had managed to get up albeit with some difficulty. Seeing this he pushed the blond off him and went on the offense with quick slashes and strikes with the blonde managing to counter each despite a few cuts here and there.

The two looked like they were in a dead lock with the blond gritting her teeth in anger before the two of them ended the deadlock by pushing each other back skidding across the dirt ground. The two remained silent as they stared their opponent down in a battle of wills.

It wasn't long as the blond took the initiative by charging in, Shirou waited for her with swords at the ready and as soon as she went for a swing, he struck. Shirou met her blade with one his swords before spinning around letting her momentum take her as he got ready to strike the back of her head.

Before he could though, the girl suddenly duck and roll forward making him miss his mark before she got back up to try again. Blades clashed as the to try to outdo each other in terms of skill, Shirou was slightly surprised that the girl had this much power despite him holding back but somewhere in the back in the recesses his mind he knew that something was wrong with her as each clash occurred, she was irritated in some way and an opening showed in her defenses

Capitalizing on it Shirou decided to perform a feint which the blonde fell for and then he went low with his blade in mid swing, ready to take her legs out if it weren't for the fact that she managed to jump at the very last second to avoid it. Sadly though or fortunately, that was what Shirou had been aiming for as in burst of speed he managed to swing his sword upwards hitting its mark.

The blond barely registered what happen until the blood started spraying from the wounds did she realized that she got hit, she barely made a sound as she fell to the ground on her back. The final strike Shirou put in was enough to and hope that it disable her.

The blond on the other hand just stare up to the rainy sky when a memory entered her mind

 _"Don't lose"_

Shirou eyes widened as a giant burst of power shot forth from where the blond lay before he was suddenly blown back because of the burst of power. Skidding across the dirt floor, he manages to slowly go to a stop he look back up to see the blond slowly getting up but what was different about her was that her entire body had turned white including her hair with her eyes turning yellow and blue rings around her wrist and ankles but that wasn't what unnerved him, no it was the cold determine stare she had in her eyes and before he notice it he felt a light sting on his cheek before being sent flying right into a pile of rubble.

Groaning in pain, Shirou senses screamed at him to get out of the way and listening to it he quickly get out of the way, just in time as the very second he did the place he was laying suddenly turn into a crater as the blond now turn white swung her blade at it with inhuman like strength.

He got ready again as the blonde went in on the offense, thanking for whoever created reinforcement Shirou was somehow parrying the blows the blond was dealing out but despite that, the former counter guardian still felt the weight behind them. Slowly the blows were taking their toll on his arms until Shirou managed to bait her in into getting kneed into her gut, it managed to make her double over which was what he needed as he quickly went in with two of his blades mid swing ready to give the girl a very serious case of concussion which would have work if she didn't suddenly disappeared in a burst of speed.

Shirou barely had time to think until the blonde appeared behind him and before he could react she already slashes him in the back, grunting he spun around to strike but once more he felt air as she appeared to his side with her blade in mid swing ready to take his head off.

Before she could however, a cloth suddenly wrapped around her waist and before she knew it, the blonde had been sent flying back towards a collapse building. Shirou who got his bearings straight saw the cloth wielder standing just a little ways next to him her grin in place despite her wounds just cheekily said

"Well bro, looks like" the cloth wielder panted "we got." She took in a deep breath of air "our work" managing to stand up straight she finished "cut out for us huh?"

Before anything else could be said though, the blond burst forth from the building headed on a collision towards the two. The brown haired girl attempted to slow her down as she sent a barrage of her cloths to strike her but the blonde managed to weave through it like was not even there but Shirou decided try a different approach as he went in straight up to clash her.

As the two got close he lash out first using the slight reach he had over her with a swing to her mid section but once again it prove futile as she disappear in a burst of speed before reappearing behind him ready to strike.

But instead of flesh and blood, the blond was greeted by the sight of the ground below her. The confusion cost her slightly as Shirou decided to return the favor by reappearing behind her with his swords in an 'x' position before slashing back in that manner. The blond didn't scream but did she grunt in pain as she disappeared once again in a burst of speed and having little choice Shirou decided to beat her at her own game.

From the brown haired girls perspective, all she saw were clashes of steel for brief moments but that was those that hardly knew her, those who did knew she could see as clear as day as she saw the currently named male Pandora managing to match up a Pandora technique despite the moves being on the lower spectrum of the scale.

"Looks like bro has more secrets than I thought, though it looks like he's about reach his limit real soon. Better get ready to cover him."

As soon as she thought of it, the last clash managed to have enough force to send the two flying in opposite directions and right into the ground. She decided to wait for a moment until the blond quickly got up and charge right where Shirou was. Seeing this, the cloth wielder decided to even up the score as she herself turn white and in a burst of speed charged straight into her path.

The blond was slightly startled as the brown haired girl appeared in front of her but it was short lived as the cloth managed to stab into her leg, wincing her momentum stopped as she crashed into the ground but the cloth wielder wasn't done as she drag the blond with the cloth still in her leg before using her new found strength to throw her across the field slamming right into a wall.

Following that was pulling the blond towards her and once she was close, the cloth wielder gave a wicked right hook and thought that was enough to take her out but what she wasn't counting though was the girl's determination as she uses the momentum to spin around and stabbing her in the gut.

Cursing slightly, the cloth wielder held the blade in not letting the blond to follow up her strike but that didn't deter the blond as instead of pulling out, she push it deeper into her as the skid marks were showing on the ground as the two wrestle for the blade.

It was then Shirou decided to help her as he toss one of his blade at the blond who jump back to dodge it but not before spartan kicking the brown haired girl to the ground and managing to take her blade back.

Shirou went on the offensive as he clashed with the blonde noticing her slight fatigue, this showed that she was slowly getting tired which was the opening he needed as he pushed her towards a wall before kicking her into it effectively pinning her between him and the wall which was what Shirou needed as he pumped his prana into the swords, making them glow slightly until the turn into blades that resembled wings as he descended upon her.

The blond brought her blade up to block it but as soon as both blades met, the swords Shirou use exploded into a shower of shrapnel, all managing to find its way into the blonds guard as she herself not expecting that was now pelted with cold hard steel all over her body and the explosion itself was enough to set her into the wall.

It was a dead silence as Shirou traced Kanshou and Bakuya again ready if the blond decided to come back up, after another minute or two of not seeing signs of her getting up, Shirou let out a sigh of relief as he dismiss his swords before dropping onto his butt praying to whoever is out there to give him that one last burst of strength.

He was breathing hard and was on the verge of passing out and because of it he didn't notice the brown haired girl suddenly sat next to him. He nearly reacted as soon as he finally notice her and was about to call out his blades until she held her hand up in surrender as she said

"Whoa whoa there bro, I'm in the same bad shape as you are."

Emphasizing her point, her other hand was clutching onto the stab wound she got from the blond which Shirou notice and that made him relax a little though he was still weary of her until she spoke out.

"I have to admit bro; you sure got a lot of skill despite it being your first carnival."

All she got was a shrug and that told her that Shirou wasn't going to say much about his skill which she hardly minded as she herself had something to hide while the two waited for the medics to come and retrieve them.

(Control room)

To say that the majority of the people there were stunned was an understatement as they saw Shirou managing to match a Pandora using their high end skill and not only that but also their Pandora mode while somehow managing to change the shape and power output of his weapon.

The people from Chevalier were slightly miffed that they couldn't do anything about the boy since Aoi Gengo laid his claim on researching him first so for now they were forced wait until an opportunity presents itself whereas the man in question stared at the screen before him contemplating on what to do next.

(Hospital room)

"All right, you're good for now but I want you to stay here for the night just in case," said the doctor as Shirou now was seen lying on the bed with his chest wrapped in bandages and with some monitors by his bedside.

The carnival ended a little while ago and now he along with everyone else were now in the school's hospital, yes a full on hospital which slightly shocked the silver haired former guardian when he heard that the school itself had it's own hospital but after noticing the rest of the other Pandora coming in, Shirou just mentally shrugged as he saw some of the wounds that the others had so he had to guess that this happens rather often.

Shirou really didn't care much about that though, what he was really surprised by was the blond he fought as he felt something off about her. Namely on the blade she held along with those eyes off her before nearly destroying him.

Sitting up upon his bed rest, he trace the blade that the blond wielded as he tried to figure the girl out, what he wasn't expecting though was the back lash of the memories.

 _"I can't believe that my husband would take you and that whore in."_

 _"You will always be mine."_

 _"You're synch rate is beyond low."_

 _"Don't lose."_

It wasn't till the end as he saw a different female figure with black hair standing before a NOVA with her back to him and as she turns, all he saw was a partial look of her bottom part of her face before he had been forced back into reality.

"What the hell was that?" the silver haired teen wondered as he pondered what the hell he had seen. Dismissing the blade, he looked back up when a voice said out loud

"Wow bro, and here I thought you don't have any more surprises to show."

Startled, he turn around to see the cloth wielder was just next to him with the curtain pulled back, how he never notice her was a mystery to him but all he could do now was saying the first thing that came to his mind

"Damn you Zelretch."

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Wow another chapter done, well hope you all like how the carnival went, now I tried to make Shirou not too OP since he's always like that by default so for the most part he won't be too much like that just maybe better than most in terms of pure power only and that's it. His magic and experience is a different thing so no flames about that and that's about it for now so rate and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Freezing" Normal

 _"Freezing"_ thoughts

 **: Maybe maybe not, still working on that angle**

 **Joachim Armster: to answer your review in order, first I did say my Fate stuff is a little hazy so I might miss out on things from time to time, I will try to work on character fluff so don't worry about that and for the carnival part I had writers block at certain areas so I went with what I could and if my memory serves, this was during the second year carnival and at the time only Satelizer knew any high end moves.**

 **Jose19: I'll try to make the guys have some screen time in fights but it'll be hard considering the Freezing never bothered about them aside from the main character and about fighting Chiffon, maybe just for training in the near future.**

 **Now that's done, here's the next chapter**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Why are you following me?" asked a slightly irritated Shirou as he walked down the hallways after he was discharged from the hospital just mere hours ago due to him suffering minor injuries compared to the majority of the Pandoras that had already healed overnight.

"Come on bro, I mean is that how you treat your bed mate," the brown haired girl said with a mock pout on her face as she followed behind Shirou, though slightly slower as she had to utilize a crutch to stabilize her as the wound in her gut fully healed.

The silver haired archer groan slightly as he wondered how to get rid of this girl, it would be difficult given that she had seen what the former Counter Guardian had done last night, which brought up a lot of questions from her, questions Shirou really did not want indulge her with.

Which is how he arrived into this situation right now as the girl was now pestering him with questions he had not intention of answering.

Having slightly enough, the silver haired archer decided to humor her for a little bit, but only a little.

"Okay, enough!"

Startled by the tone, the brunette went slightly silent for a bit. Seeing this as a sign, Shirou continued.

"Look, can you please stop pestering me about what happen last night because it would be in my best interest in keeping certain people from knowing about it as I'm already too deep in this crap."

The brunette stared at him for a few moments before shrugging as she answered him

"Sure why not."

The answer nearly caused Shirou to fall over as he stared at her weirdly at her slight change in demeanor until the girl continued.

"But" she paused "in exchange, you'll have to tell me how you did it by tonight or I tell got it?"

Seeing as the girl wouldn't budge from this, Shirou decided to do nothing more than nod solemnly while silently cursing Zelretch wherever the dead Apostle is for his current predicament, slumping his shoulders a little, the silver haired boy resigns to the fate before him as he made some small talk.

"So, you already know who I am mind telling me who you are?"

A cheeky grin made its way onto the girl's face as she answered him "Name's Uzume or some would call me the maiden of the cloth, nice to meet'cha."

Raising an eyebrow, the silver haired boy had to ask "Maiden of the cloth?"

Nodding, Uzume elaborated for Shirou "Yeah, some of us have nicknames for due to our choice of weapons or how we fight during the carnival" she explained. "Don't know who gives them but I am not complaining Mr. Vanguard" Uzume informed him.

Shirou nearly stumbled at the last part which made Uzume giggle slightly before she continued "Yeah, because apparently that's what most of the Pandora's have been calling you nowadays, some wanted to go with Paladin but another Pandora has it and I doubt there have been two with the same nickname so they went with Vanguard."

Shirou just stared at the girl for a good ten seconds before looking down to the ground and started mumbling incoherently making Uzume giggle slightly at his situation until the sound of a propeller started coming closer and closer until an V22 Osprey flew pass them towards a nearby landing strip.

The two along with some nearby students turn towards the Osprey as its ramp started to lower, the moment it did was when three figures started walking down the ramp. The first was Chiffon the Student Council President and it looked like she was showing the school to the other figures.

The first was a physically unimpressive male with short black hair and brown eyes; he was wearing the limiter's version of the school uniform. The second one was what got Shirou's attention as it was a girl around the same age as the male as she donned the Pandora's uniform but both her eyes and along with her waist long hair was pure white in color more so than Shirou's Silver which went well with her innocent looking face. On her shoulders seem to be a small brown teddy bear that was somehow sticking there and not falling off.

But for some reason, Shirou had a gut feeling that she was more than what she seemed and the former Counter Guardian trusted his instincts all the time during his time as a 'hero' which had never failed him. It proved to be true as the girl's eyes met his and for that moment time stopped around them as the two lock eyes with one another as if to discern who the other person in front of them was.

What felt like hours, was nothing more than mere seconds as the two stared at each other as though the world around them was empty, but it didn't really last long as a nearby wall exploded; creating a lot of dust in the area they were in.

Before anyone could ponder what just happen, a figure then burst forth from the cloud of dust as she dodges what seems to be chains' aiming right at her. Shirou recognize the blond as the one he fought just last night as it was clearly shown with her blond hair and unique blade that Shirou copied before.

It wasn't till a voice rang out that Shirou and everyone there turn towards the voice, standing on top of an undestroyed wall was the red head that was defeated by the blond last night and she look like she wasn't in the best of mood right now.

Before anyone could do anything though, the boy that came out with Chiffon suddenly lunge himself at the blond and gave her a tackle hug and for a moment there Shirou had to sweatdrop at the display until he felt a surge of power coming forth and encompass the area with the nearby students.

He remembered this feeling when he fought the NOVA before, sure he felt slightly sluggish but it wasn't by much as he used reinforcement to power through the field. Seeing this up close though made the silver haired boy curious as the field emitted by the boy was nearly on par with the NOVA but before he could ponder it a little more the field manage to subside itself as though it was never there in the first place with the boy hugging the life out of the blond swordswoman.

Again, Shirou facepalmed as he looked up to the sky with his arms out as if asking "Why, root why?"

The former counter guardian got out of the place real quick as if to prolong any crazy things that might occur should he have stayed there but not before giving a last glance at the girl who met his gaze once more before the two went their separate ways.

(Later)

"Okay, I know that your brother can cook well Creo but this is ridiculous!" said Arnett as she stare at what could only be described as a five star buffet right in front of her along with Elizabeth, Attia and Ingrid because the food set before them was beyond what they had seen despite the cafeteria the serving being the same, the difference was that Shirou's had a certain glow to them that made their mouths water once the smell reach their noses.

Creo had stars in her eyes with a small amount of drool on her mouth as she took it all in the foods that laid out for her and her friends. It had been a while for the German since she had a feast like this because the last time Shirou made something like this was when they had thrown going away party for her before she went to the Pandora training camp.

The other four could barely believe their eyes despite the proof provided right in front of them. All of them had heard about his cooking skills from Creo but never had any of them dared to think that it would have gone so far, really all of them thought they had gone into a five star dining restaurant instead with the food littered on the table in front of them.

It was then Shirou decided to make himself known as he came out of the kitchen with a few plates in hand and it was then some of them notice that all he is wearing is a white shirt with an apron draping over it.

It was quite the scene for the girls as they saw the first male Pandora wearing an apron while he managed to cook up a feast like this, suffice to say it made plenty of wild images that floated through some of the girl's minds. They were brought out of their musing when new voice suddenly joins in.

"Wow bro, I know you said that you can cook but I didn't expect something like this?"

Everyone there turn towards the voice to see Uzume coming out from the same way Shirou did with the crutch in hand as she went towards a seat. The others were slightly surprise at the newcomer but Shirou wasn't as he sighed while setting the plates down.

It wasn't till a while later that everyone sat down and chatted for a bit with Creo doting over Shirou about his injuries.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Shirou found himself sighing again "Yes sis, it's nothing really I don't get why you're so worked up about this considering you've been doing this longer than I have which by the way you did not tell your family so if anyone should be asking it would be either me or mom and you know as well as I do how she would react now wouldn't you."

That statement managed to make Creo face turn pale white if it was possible as she neglected to mention the carnival in any of her letters due to the true meaning of it and by the look on the grin on her brothers face, she knew that he was going to tell unless she backed off.

She did back off albeit reluctantly before digging into the food Shirou made and she could have she heard singing in the background every time she or her friends ate the food.

Uzume swallowed her food first as she said "Damn bro what did you put in these cause I can't believe how good this is."

All she got though for an answer was a shrug which made her pout slightly with some bits of food on her mouth, making it a little more comical with the look she had.

It wasn't till a while later that Andre and some of the other limiters came in as Shirou didn't mind to much but he was surprised that Uzume didn't have one and when asked, she just shrug and answer.

"Meh none of them were my type."

Shirou shook his head at her answer until he overheard Andre talking to Elizabeth about a fight that ended just a while ago and curiosity got to him as he ask out loud.

"There was a fight?"

The two turn their eyes towards Shirou as Andre nodded and started to elaborate "Yeah just a while ago too, you didn't notice due to the fact it was nearly on the other side of the school and it was quite short too."

"I see"

"Don't worry Shirou, this happens quite a bit but the teachers can handle it." Said Elizabeth but Shirou wasn't really believing it as he notice a twitch from Ingrid from the corner of his eye but before he could say anything Uzume decided to chirp in as she ask for another fill.

It wasn't two more hours later till the feast was finished and Shirou could say he still had it considering that the former counter guardian rarely went all out like that but that was fine with him as he took a good night stroll through the school yard with the full moon shining down on him.

A lot was on his mind as Shirou basically had to go his room later on where Uzume will probably be waiting for him so he could explain how he did it but until then he decide to calm his mind with this stroll.

It was then something caught his eye as he look up to see the white haired girl he saw coming in early on just standing on the railings of the roof. She did nothing more than just stare at the moon as a calm breeze blew by making her hair float along with it and Shirou had a hard time controlling his hormones if the blush was any example but his gut told him that she was more than what she seems though it doesn't seem to be heard by the rest of his body.

It was then the girl realized that someone was staring at her as she look towards the source which was then the two lock eyes once more both filled with curiosity though Shirou still had to control his hormones as he still had the blush in hand.

Before the stare off could continue, the girl seem to turn her head to the other side as though someone was talking to her but before Shirou could use his reinforcement to listen in, she decide to leave as she hopped of the roof and disappeared to who knows where.

Again Shirou had to wonder what was that about but once more he had to sigh and decided not to find out, if only because he had other plans before going to sleep and so he headed towards his dorm room.

(Dorm Room)

"So, you really want to know about this huh?" Shirou asked as he sat on the chair inside of his room as the sliver haired boy looked on towards his bed where Uzume was seated with her legs crossed as she nodded as her answer.

Sighing once more for the day Shirou then explain "Fine, you must have heard about me having two type of weapons right?"

Seeing her nod, Shirou continue on "Well that is true but what I didn't tell was how I got them, you could say I have the ability to see and copy any weapon as long as I made contact with it" he broke off here waiting for the reaction.

Putting a hand up Uzume interrupted him saying "Wait wait, so what you're telling me is that you can copy any weapon bro, that sound a bit farfetched don't cha think."

All Shirou did was raise an eyebrow at the dismissal despite the fact that she had seen it just last night, so to humor her, he went ahead and traced her cloth right in front of Uzume's very eyes. From there any doubts about him being able to copy any weapon were silence as Uzume saw her weapon in his hand.

Carefully, she reaches out and touches the cloth as she then notices that the fabric was a match to hers, looking back at Shirou, she saw him having a smirk on his face that says believe me now. Seeing the proof right in front of her, all Uzume did was sitting back down on her bed with a pout on her face as she said

"That is so not fair, that's like an OP skill you see in boss fights or the main character of an anime, I assume that's it?"

All Shirou gave as that answer was another shrug which made her if possible pout even more but decided to leave it at that as she started walking towards the door with the crutch in hand.

Shirou decided to escort her out like a gentleman which made the cloth wielder smirk for a bit and as soon as she was out the door, she spun around and gave a peck onto the silver haired boy's cheek.

The effects were there as the former counter guardian had a faint blush on his face which made Uzume giggle a bit as she said with a wink "That's for the dinner, see you round bro." and just like that she walked down the halls towards her dorm, leaving a slightly stunned Shirou at the door.

Shaking his head, Shirou decided to not think about it as he collapsed into his bed facing the ceiling as he wondered what was going to happen next as his eyes close and sleep took over.

(Elsewhere)

"Looks like it's not just only us in this world huh," said a high squeaky voice as the white haired girl just continued stared at the moon from her room nodded to.

"So, what are you gonna do about him?"

It was a few seconds of silent later that the girl answered "Nothing yet, he did not try to provoke us and we shall do the same unless otherwise and maybe we could join forces and figure out who or what sent us here."

"I see, if that's what you think then its fine by me."

Nodding, the voice decided to quiet down as the girl went back to staring at the moon which somehow glowed even more brightly and if anyone was in the room, they could have sworn that her eyes glowed just as bright until she lay back on her bed and drifted off to sleep.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Like it hate it? Rate and Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Back people with a new chapter**

 **Ahsoei: first off, it was Beta but something happen when I saved it, and thanks for some of the tips**

 **Karlos1234ify: find out in this chapter**

 **Beta by Aburg76**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The rays of the sun shine upon the room where Shirou slept as it was then the former Counter Guardian awoke from his slumber with a hint of tiredness in his eyes; he slowly sat up before stretching his arms for a bit popping some joints causing Shirou some form relief as he got ready for the day.

It was a while later did he walked down the hallways of the school as the former Counter Guardian headed for his class, the first few were mildly interesting as the classes were like one would see in a normal school aside from a few which focuses on battle tactics along with NOVA biology through video and Pandora's too as the teachers taught the students about its effects and the like.

The day was mostly boring for Shirou considering the only thing that were interesting were the NOVA and Pandora classes since he was given special permission to enter, that was how the day was to him until it was break time. Like always, Shirou prefers to cook his own food and he ate mostly alone at the rooftops, mostly due to the lone wolf lifestyle the boy possessed before becoming a Counter Guardian

Shirou managed to find a good spot to sit down and eat his home cooked meal which was a basic meal consisting of rice, vegetables and a little meat. The former Counter Guardian ate in a comfortable in silence as Shirou cherished this moment of peace he had knowing that it won't last long, and as though fate itself was willing to make the youth's life harder, the door to the roof slowly opened up which made the silver haired former Counter Guardian turn to see the white haired girl with the teddy-bear sitting on her shoulder and a paperbag from a burger shop that he notice from the cafeteria

The two managed to lock eyes for a bit before the girl spoke out first "oh I'm sorry" she apologized "I thought that the roof was empty"

Shirou blinked for a bit at the statement before he shook his head for a bit as he replied "no worries, I just got here a while ago, how about you join me after all there's a lot of space here"

She seemed to hum in thought for a bit before finally nodding as the girl decided to sit on his left before taking out her burger to eat. She seemed to enjoy the burger if her smile was any indication which made Shirou raise an eyebrow "you must like the burgers huh?" he commented.

What he got for an answer was a nod "mmm yes, I just love it" the girl informed Shirou then suddenly realizing something she spoke again "Oh, where are my manners, I forgot to introduce myself"

Shirou chuckled for a bit at her antics before he introduced himself "well then, pleasure to meet you, my name is Shirou Brand, the newly named Vanguard so to speak, and you are?"

The girl giggled for a bit before she answered him "well, my name is Leto Tidus" she introduced herself "pleasure to meet you and this right here is Orion" she added gesturing to the teddy-bear.

It was at that moment that the former Counter Guardian notice something odd about the teddy-bear so he decided to use his Structural Grasp for a bit and the moment he did, Shirou then suddenly felt pain in his eyes as he gazed into the teddy-bear which made him stop using it. "I guess we were right, you are a Heroic Spirit" a squeaky and high pitched voice stated, what was surprisingly the voice had come from the teddy-bear.

Shirou eyes widen for a bit as he look back at surprisingly enough at the teddy-bear "I should say the same thing to you Orion" the former Counter Guardian replied "never would I have thought that the archer that grabbed the attention of the goddess of the moon would be a teddy-bear" Shirou now turned his focus to the girl "isn't that right, Artemis, goddess of the moon, hunt, maiden and childbirth, daughter of Zeus and Leto and the one that train Atalanta in the art of the hunt."

If she was surprised at his analysis, she didn't show it "yes, it seems that nothing could escape you, Emiya the Wrought Iron, the man who was betrayed by his friends for selfish reasons and in turn became one of Alaya's Counter Guardians" Artemis stated revealing that she knew about his legend.

Now that made Shirou eyes widen a little at what she said about him before the narrowed "how does one such as you even know that?" Archer demanded

All he got was a shrug "I don't really know" Artemis answered honestly "but I guess the moment I notice that you were a Heroic Spirit I tried to remember if there was anyone by your name and then I suddenly received the information I needed regarding your legend" she informed him. "I believe it is similar to how we learn about using machines from the Throne of Heroes" she explained.

Despite saying it like that, the former beast of Alaya couldn't help but narrow his eyes at the Goddess's in hesitation as Shirou mentally prepared every weapon he had in his Reality Marble "I see, but that doesn't really explain how you got here" he stated.

Again, all he got was a shrug "I don't really know myself, one moment I was resting within the Throne of Heroes and the next I somehow appeared in the middle of the forest in Greece" Artemis answered. "I wandered for a few minutes before I was attack by some of the Grunt NOVA'S and from there I defended myself and the next thing I knew, I was half way through the world in VTOL and so here I am" the Goddess finished with her explanation.

The two looks at each other for a few moments in a somewhat tense silence before Shirou sighed "well" he began "at least you didn't get to spend your entire childhood again, that was terrifying."

Seeing the former Counter Guardian shudder after he said that, the girl couldn't help but giggle at him, making the former Beast of Alaya glare at her for a bit. Archer stopped because the doors once again opened up but this time though it was Creo who stood there looking around for a bit till her eyes rested on him. Creo then quickly walked up to him and was about to say something until she noticed Artemis there next to him, seeing another girl so close to little her brother triggered some of Creo's sisterly protection "hey there little bro, never thought you would have a girlfriend so quick and you didn't tell your loving sister" she stated.

Creo saw the twitch Shirou had on his eyebrows which made her smirk slightly, then the Pandora went slightly pale at the far too sweet smile that her brother now wore like a mask. Creo knew she was in trouble every time Shirou showed her that smile, she knew that she was going to regret it and the Pandora was reliving that experience once again "oh my dear loving sister" the former Counter Guardian mocked. "Well" Shirou continued "I guess that I should tell our parents all that have you been doing in this school and in turn I guess our mother will order me not cook for you and your friends, because you didn't tell them about your dangerous activities that you do here."

Shirou couldn't help but mentally pat himself on the back because the moment he said that, Creo actually and tackle him into a hug as she began bawl her eyes out in tears "No!" she shouted hysterically "please anything but that" the Pandora begged "please don't stop cooking for me, I barely survive the year without your cooking."

The way Creo looked right now was rather embarrassing should anyone see it but if you asked Shirou's sister why she would do something like this, she's tell you that she would fight tooth and nail just to have a bite of Shirou's god like cooking and that she would be damned if she was going to be denied of that slice of heaven.

Seeing the way she was acting, Artemis couldn't help but raise her eyebrow "is your sister I presume always like this when it comes to your cooking?" the Goddess asked, with the way she had behaved before it may have made it easy to forget that she was in fact the Goddess Artemis of Greek mythology, clearly she did not approve of Creo's actions in any case.

The reply Artemis received was a small confident smirk on Shirou's face, the Goddess then saw the bento he had was next to her and deciding to throw caution to the wind, Artemis decided to have a bit and from there her whole world exploded. Artemis's taste buds exploded with flavor as the food had somehow made her experience everything at once then the Goddess suddenly let out a moan, but she didn't notice it as she slowly chew the food as though to savor its flavor

To her who had never tasted such delicacy before; she would even dare say that it was comparable to Hestia's and even then she could hardly choose between the two. Despite chewing it slowly, Artermis had to end it by swallowing it and after that she had to let out a pleasant sigh as she had her hands on both cheeks

It only took a second for the Goddess realize that she was performing such an action it before she went wide eyed and looked at the grin plastered onto Creo's face and the confused look from Shirou, and that was when Artemis began blush hotly at how she managed to let go like that, The Goddess then heard a chuckle coming from Shirou which made her pout slightly. "Ah, don't worry about it, you aren't the first to feel like that, just look at my dear sister here" he said gesturing to Creo by patting her on the head like a puppy.

Swatting her younger brother's hand aside Creo pouted "come on Shirou, you know how much your food makes us and don't deny that you don't know about it, hell I've seen you had that knowing smirk every time you've done it" she accused.

Again, she received said knowing smirk that was directed at her and Creo couldn't help but pout even more at her little brother before she herself began to chuckle. Sitting back up properly, the Pandora decided to ask "so then, who's this lady right here?"

Like that Artemis then introduce herself "Leto Tidus, pleasure to meet you miss?"

"Creo, Creo Brand and no need for that miss thing, I'm not that old yet" Creo also introduced, herself not missing a beat.

She heard a snort from Shirou and it was then she went and held him in a headlock while twisting her knuckle into the boy's head "what was that lil bro, did you say something to your dear sweet young big sister?" she asked in a playful manner.

Playfully struggling under the grip a little, Shirou tries to playfully get her off him and after a while the two separate for a bit as Shirou now spoke to Artemis "well, you've seen it first hand, my sister is like the weapons she wields" he informed the Goddess.

That in turn prompted the siblings fight amongst each other. Artemis herself watched the exchange couldn't help but be reminded of a familiar scene that she use to have as she saw herself playing with a blond haired male in a bed of grass and a woman looking on at them with a warm smile on her face

Artemis shook herself out of these thoughts as she went on to and giggle at the two's antics as the day continued.

(Night time a day later)

Once again, Shirou couldn't help himself as he walks along the concrete path of the school roads to clear his head for a bit. Yesterday was a little hectic for the former Counter Guardian as he wondered just how another Heroic Spirit managed to enter here of all places and whether or not there would be others to come in the future.

Archer had gotten a little fed up just by thinking about it so here he was now, taking a soothing night walk which calmed his nerves from time to time second to cooking and/or cleaning. It was then that Shirou decided to walk passed the training hall of the school, the moment he did though was when the former beast of Alaya heard what sounded like fighting coming outside from it. Curious, Shirou went to go and check it out despite knowing that places like this will probably have someone either training or fighting but the timing and plain old gut feeling was really nagging at his mind.

Slowly, Shirou could hear what sounded like not only taunting but also a heated battle between four people. The moment he reached the arena, he was then widened eyed as he saw something that he somewhat wish he didn't see. That is because he saw his sister and Arnett fighting against Satellizer and a Tibetan girl and from the looks of things, it was quite heated as he saw the grounds and walls had been split and cratered in.

"Just what the hell is going on here?" Shirou demanded as he yelled at the four of them.

That managed to stop them in mid attack as all of them turned to see Shirou with an almost pissed of look on his face. The moment his sister saw him there, Creo couldn't help but feel slightly herself as she did not want him to see her like this but to her this was about honor, despite the fact that she was fighting for a third year who rather be a slut than a Pandora, she still had to regain the honor of the third years as she said to him "get out of her Shirou, this is none of your problem"

"The hell it isn't," Shirou snarled visibly agitated "just what the hell do you think you're doing fighting like this"

"Like I said, this has nothing to do with you so just get out of here and let us continue here" Creo replied through gritted teeth.

She barely ducked out of the way as a black sword embedded itself right behind her, Creo then looked on from the sword and back towards her brother who now had a piss of look right now "nothing to do with me huh, this coming from someone who is fighting someone with the intention of badly hurting her and the person doing this is my own sister, I say that I do have a right to butt into here" Shirou stated in a calm but dangerous tone.

Creo was now in a slight dilemma as she herself was slightly scared right now as the Pandora didn't desire to fight her brother of all people and despite wanting him to back off, she knew better than most that he refuse to back down from helping someone in need. What's more she couldn't play this off as training her underclassmen, so now Creo possessed an internal turmoil that was plaguing her right now but it was then though another voice said out loud which terrified her.

"Well, well" the new voice spoke "looks like the first male Pandora has some nice look in his eyes"

Arnett also went stiff at the sound voice the two knew very well as all of them turned to see another person walking into the arena with a terrified Attia in her grip. Said woman was about 5'7 wearing tight black leather top, a miniskirt and stockings, over the shoulders wearing a grey haori with the Genetics Crest printed on it. She has long light grey hair tied in a ponytail, grey narrow eyes and the woman had a smile on her face.

Satellizer's eyes also widened as she saw the new person walking towards them; the Untouchable Queen couldn't help but take an involuntary step back along with Creo and Arnett. The ones that were confused about all of this would have been the Tibetan girl and Kazuya who was there for a while as he raised an eyebrow and wondered why they were afraid of her

Shirou knew something was up as his senses went into overdrive for every step the woman took, even more so when she tossed Attia aside like she was nothing. He did nothing more than raise Bakuya up and calls back Kanshou back into his hand as the woman stood before him with that condescending smile on her face as she open one of her eyes.

"Hmmm, nice~ I like seeing eyes like yours; it makes my blood boil in excitement" she informed him.

Then like lighting, she cleared half of the arena in no time flat with her nodachi drawn midway ready to slice him in half. Creo cried out to her brother but she was shocked all of a sudden when Shirou blocked the strike which kicked up a small gust of wind beneath the two, the woman now wore a malicious smile on her face while Shirou had a somewhat impassive one on his

The two detach from combat as Shirou went on the offensive going went for a high slash which the woman blocked before countering with an upward slash. The former Counter Guardian saw the blow coming as he quickly leant back enough for the blade to pass by him harmlessly; Shirou then lifted his leg up and tried to kick her in the face but the grey haired woman managed to veer to the right and dodged it

She came back right at him with a stab to his side but he swung Bakuya downwards to deflect the stab while he spun on his feet to stab her with Kanshou. Shirou missed the grey haired woman by mere millimeters as the sword went passed her head before the woman tried a slash right at his neck but she had to pull back quickly to avoid a blow to her jaw from his knee.

The grey haired woman quickly spun in a circle, ready to bisect him but Shirou managed to use both blades to block it but the force behind the blow was enough to send him skidding through a few feet across the floor. Shirou then quickly placed his swords up to block a downward slash from the woman before he push her off and threw both swords right at her

The grey haired woman barely batted an eye at them as she went to blitz him, her sword was poise to strike but it was then though she had to back off as a red spear was too close for comfort with its tip nearly stabbing her in the chest.

Shirou didn't back down though as the former beast of Alaya went for a fast and rapid stabs, all of which the woman managed to avoid before she deflected the spear downwards and then rushing at him once more. It was only through the years of experience in his past life so to speak did Shirou pulled the spear back enough to block the strike before he pushed her off and jumped backwards to make some room.

The woman now sported a feral grin on her face as she readied her nodachi and all of a sudden, she exploded with power as she charged her attack in one strike. Seeing the sudden change, Shirou knew it was do or die as he got into a stance similar to runner with the spear parallel with the ground and from there his own power burst forth in waves.

The two were close to their apex as they were about to unleash their attacks when suddenly the ground was split open right between the two, forcing them to cease their attacks abruptly as the two of them turned to see yet another person standing before them with a sword in hand touching the ground, indicating that she was the one that stopped them.

The new person was a slender yet shapely woman with fair skin and brown eyes. She has waist-length purple hair with shorter bangs in a hime style. She wears the traditional attire of a miko that consists out of a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt, wooden sandals and a white ribbon to partially hold her hair in place

From the look of things, Shirou knew that she was powerful as his senses went wild the moment he laid his eyes onto her. Seeing her sheathing her sword, he couldn't help but wonder who these two were "oh come on, can't you see that I was having fun here" the grey haired woman whined.

No I don't" the purple woman replied, making clear that she didn't care for her fellow's whining "you were sent here to stop the fight from getting out of hand but that was poor planning on their part as you didn't bother to stop this but also tried to engage in a fight, so unless you desire to have their punishment, then by all means"

Shirou could see the grey haired woman turn to the side and mumble about something as the purple haired woman continued "now children, if you would I would prefer that all of you be well and healthy before we give you your punishment"

Among the group gathered, Satillizer, Creo, Arnett and Attia quickly hightail it out there despite some of them being wounded with the Tibetan girl and Kazuya looking on in confusion until they felt their hairs stand on edge. Looking towards the source, the two saw a hannya mask appear right behind the woman who was covered in a dark aura and that was enough for the two to follow suit

That just left Shirou and the two women "I do apologize for our students acting like this as one of them is your sister, your punishment might be to a lesser extent as you somewhat tried to stop the two but you will still be punish agreed" the purple haired woman stated.

Shirou looked at her for a bit as he hesitantly nodded at what she said before she motion the grey haired woman to follow her, "this isn't over yet" the grey haired woman informed Shirou as she walked pass him.

That was all the former Counter Guardian needed to know as he wondered just how in the hell did he manage get into messes like these before following the two women out of the arena.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Cut people, so do tell me what you think about this chapter**

 **Rate and Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Shadow of a memory: ==lll I already had a Beta, I always write it after the reviews in case you missed it**

 **Darkconvoy99: now that you just have to wait and see~**

 **sinnerlust: I don't know, I mean in the Fate universe they said that the Age of Gods had ended but they didn't specified how it did or even why it did and then they manage to put some other characters like Tamamo who was created from Amaterasu's soul and Brynhildr who is also a goddess and then there's Scathach who in legends said was immortal and yet they were there so..yeah don't know what else to tell you unless someone could tell me how or why**

 **Now for those asking about Miya and Karasuba, reason I put them there is because I wanted something to spice it up you know and when I thought about it I remembered that the Freezing never showed other staff other than Kim Yu-mi so I thought I can use that angle by adding teachers and as to why these two...well...they popped into my mind the first time I write it out, at first I wanted to use Esdeath but she was too young looking to be a teacher so there**

 **Beta'ed by Aburg76**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(Next day Shirou's room)

"So" Started Shirou as he looks on at his sister who was nervously twiddling her fingers as she sat on his bed as he crossed his arms over his chest, giving her an impassive look as the former Beast of Alaya continued on "do you mind telling me just what that was all about yesterday?"

What he was referring to was the fight that he had interrupted yesterday where his sister along with her friend Arnett was involved in a fight with Satellizer and the Tibetan girl the previous night. After that was a wild ride for the two of them as they were punished with Archer though his was a little lighter than the others as the former Counter Guardian had tried to end it, the two siblings didn't get the chance speak to each other the whole night they were in solitary confinement and so here they were after their classes ended as the Beast of Alaya wanted answers from his sister about her actions.

Creo for her part was unable meet her younger brother's gaze as she instead fidgeted around in her seat while she thought of a valid excuse as to why she was fighting yesterday with her juniors, the words seemed to die in Creo's mouth before she even began tospeak them as anything the Pandora thought about wouldn't cut it for her brother. So with a sigh of resignation from the girl, Creo relented as she answered him "that" she began hesitantly "was because we thought it best to teach her a lesson"

Seeing Shirou raise an eyebrow as this, the Pandora continued "look Shirou, this school has something of a hierarchy where we third years are at the top among the students; the fourth years don't count since they're always on missions so it's up to us to handle the school"

The sliver haired former counter guardian gave a snort of derision "and by handle you mean beating your juniors" Shirou retorted his tone harsh.

The harshness of his tone made Creo flinch since she rarely saw her brother this upset before and also the feeling she was now experiencing was new yet disgusting to the girl as she was being told off by her own _younger_ brother. Even then Shirou didn't relent as he continued on "what the hell sis? You're supposed to be a senior, someone to lead the younger students so they could be ready to protect the world and here you are, trying to push them down and prevent them from getting the strength to do just that and for what? Your pride?" he asked before giving a rather embittered chuckle "Well, tough luck because the world isn't all that black and white here and pride don't mean anything on the battlefield"

Creo could hear the venom dripping from her brother's voice as Shirou laid it out to her as if he were washing dirty laundry then the girl felt as sudden burst of anger as she challenged him "then what do you expect us to do? We're just following the tradition that our seniors laid out for us, you expect us to just sit back while some upstart humiliates us in combat?"

Despite this outburst, Creo saw her brother giving her an unsympathetic look as he didn't even deign to speak only nodded in answer to her question. It brought another bout of shivers as Creo was intimidated by this so she kept silent. "If you keep losing then train harder, fight smarter, learn from your mistakes so you could prevent from making them in the future. At the very least it'll be better that you learn it here than out there where not only your lives but also the lives of others are on the line" Shirou explained to her.

Again, Creo had to flinch as she slowly realizes what her brother was getting at. So she sat back down on her bed, looking down on the floor as her brother then said to her in a more gentler tone "look," he began "I get that you want to show that you're top dog in this school and show your strength to your juniors that you could lead them but this is not the way to do it"

Shirou then went to sit beside to her and put an arm over her shoulder as he continued "listen sis, if you keep doing this then sooner or later they will fight back and believe they will fight back hard if this keeps up" the former Counter Gaurdian promised

The Pandora closed her eyes for a moment as she asked to him in a soft voice "then what do you expect us to do?"

"Let them grow" was the Beast of Alayas reply "if you keep holding them down like this then it's not just you that's going to suffer but the rest of humanity is also going to suffer as long you keep behaving like the way you are now" Shirou explained. "So how about you just think about this for a bit okay, because this problem is just going to fester into something worse over time until one of them says that enough is enough"

Creo sighed as she leaned into her brother's arms "fine" she managed in a tired manner "I guess, but the rest won't be more receptive to the idea" the Pandora informed him.

Shirou couldn't help but chuckle as he playfully "well, I guess that they'll have to live without my oh so wonderful cooking until they have learned their lesson then. While you will have to hold out for a week" he informed Croe

The moment Shirou had said that, the silver haired Pandora's eyes widened in terror as she looked up at him with her jaw agape with her eyes wide open "what the hell, why bro why?" she pleaded.

Shirou was not fazed as a mischievous smirk made its way onto his face "well, you did cause so much trouble last night and you're lucky that they didn't tell mom or dad and believe me, it's only because of me that she isn't here right now so she could give you an earful and so it is up to me to make sure that you will be punish properly so you will not have any of my home cook meals for a week and a half" he explained.

Now Creo's eyes widened even further if such a thing was possible "you just said I had to hold out for a week" she shouted with an accusatory finger pointed in her brother's direction.

"What was that?" Archer asked his smirk still in place "you mean I said two weeks and not one and a half. Oh thanks for that sis, I mean you know how forgetful I am with stuff like this so I hope you can hold off for two weeks without my food right"

Creo was frozen with shock at how her brother had just casually said that before she started to cry, as she did so a dark cloud loomed over her head at the inability to taste her brother's god like cooking for two weeks. Shirou on the other hand had to chuckle at his sister's antics, the two stayed like that for a while, if anyone could see them as they are now and not know that they were siblings then this would have made a very cute little romantic scene.

(A while later stadium)

Walking towards the stadium, the former Counter Guardian was on guard for every step he took while wondering just who was waiting for him in there as he tensed up for anything that might occur on his way there. The reason Shirou was walking towards the stadium was because it's part of his punishment, so to speak. Sure the contract he had with Dr. Gengo made him having to do tests to figure out just what made him tick now the Beast of Alaya was doing this just to let the teachers of the school to have a more in depth look at his skills.

So here he was, waiting to fight whoever it was they deemed good enough to test him with as he stopped right in the middle of the field. Shirou waited there for a few minutes until his senses informed him that someone was coming, looking to his left the former Counter Guardian saw the purple haired woman that stopped the fight yesterday walking towards him with her katana in hand. This time though she was wearing a grey and black version of her clothing from yesterday but Shirou could see that she was ready for a fight

With naught but a word Shirou got out Kanshou and Bakuya and took his stance as he saw her slowly unsheathing her sword before stopping just in front of him in a stance. Despite the tense situation, the silver haired former Counter Guardian could help but ask "so sensei, mind if I ask for your name since I never seen you before?"

"Miya, Miya Asama, a fourth year teacher though I might be yours too when it comes to doing tests like this or training with some of the other fourth years" She informed him barely batting an eye.

"I thought I would stay with the second years?" the Beast of Alaya replied an eyebrow rose in curiosity.

"True but from what I could see last night, your skills might be a little more than any of the second years and that's also a reason that I'm here for this test, because you have pique my curiosity." The Lavender haired woman answered not missing a beat.

That stunned the silver haired former Counter Guardian as he blink once, twice, and a third time before he managed to speak "what?" Shirou it was not much but the message was as clear as crystal.

"Yes" the woman answered "mainly because I can tell that you were holding yourself back quite a bit and you could say that I am curious to see how strong you really are" she informed him.

It was only through years of experience that was able Shirou spin on the balls of his heels and clash with the purple haired swords woman who was already behind him, the power behind the clash cratered the ground they stood on before the two warriors leapt backwards with pure speed that ripped apart the ground in tandem to their movements and the rest was a blur.

(Stadium control room)

"My, my, he really is something" a voice purred out within the confines of the room as it showed the grey haired swords woman from last night stepping out from the shadows looking on at the fight before her, tracking the two's movements with her eyes while she unconsciously licked her lips as though she was enjoying it

A sigh was heard in the room as she turns to see the headmistress sitting next to her "honestly Karasuba, is there no end to your bloodlust. I'm surprise that you aren't in jail yet because of it" the headmistress stated not even looking at the now named Karasuba.

All she got was a cheeky grin from her as the grey haired woman answered her oh so innocently "awe~" Karasuba cooed "but fighting is what I live for, the steel, sweat and blood is what makes me shiver in excitement and with the eyes he has, I am doing all that I can to not go down there and have some fun for myself"

The headmistress of the school sigh once again as she knew about her tendency to go _'overboard'_ when it comes to fighting but even then she knew that without a doubt that this woman was in the top five ranking in the world among the staff members and Chevalier but that didn't matter as she looks back among the darkness of the room and she asked them "and what are your thoughts on him?"

Among there were four shadows that seemed to be glued to the field below as they saw the clashing of steel upon steel, evaluating the male as it were before one of them spoke up first "have to say that the guy's not bad though it does make one wonder just how did he get that good?"

Another voice decided to voice out her thoughts to her colleague's question "who knows, he is quite the mystery, the same could be said for that transfer student a while back, what was her name again?" the second voice asked pausing for a moment "ah yes, Leto Tidus I believe."

"True, those two seemed to have a certain air about them that I just can't quite place. I guess we'll just have to see won't we" said the third voice voice though this one seemed a little more nonchalant about it as another voice seemed to agree with her saying "yeah, it's not like they're ohh I don't know, a hero from the future or a goddess that ended up fighting in a secret war where the prize was being able to wish for anything right?"

The moment she said that had everyone there turn and look at her blankly as the first voice said "that" it began "is oddly specific" and all she got for an answer was a shrug of the other person's shoulder as they returned to watching the fight below.

(Stadium floor)

Clashing once more, the two combatants push every ounce of power they had to overcome each other, seeing this Archer sidestep to the left which made Miya stumble slightly with Shirou trying to capitalize on that with a swing but all he got was the open space before he quickly rolled forward to dodge a strike from behind.

Shirou quickly got back up to deflect another strike and countered with a low kick, it might not be enough but at the very least the former Counter Gordian had hope to make her stumble in her step so her could counter attack. It was for naught as Miya didn't even flinch as she spun around to a swing but Shirou leant back if only just barely to avoid that slash before the former counter Guardian jumped back to avoid the follow up.

Now he stood with his swords still at the ready but one could see that the boy was slightly winded as he took a few labored breaths and a light sheen of sweat rolled down from his face. Shirou knew of this but for the most part this was no surprise to the Beast of Alaya as he still needed to restrain himself so he didn't showcase his more _unique_ weapons and skills but Shirou was slowly being forced to break that act as the woman before him is pushing him further and further passed his control.

Despite this, Shirou knew that she was at the very least in the same condition he was in as he could hear and see that Miya had a slightly more labored breaths and a light sweat on her body.

The two combatants knew about each other's current condition but Miya had a slight upper hand in knowing that Shirou was holding back and she was trying to push him to both test the former Counter Guardian and to sate her curiosity

Once more the two clashed with their blades as everywhere they did so tore the ground they stood upon and caved the walls surrounding it, Shirou went with a swing with Bakuya but Miya blocked it before countering with a slash but Shirou managed to use Kanshou to intercept it. Managing to push her off before giving a snap kick but Miya saw it and deflected it with the side of her blade

She now got in close for another strike but what she wasn't expecting was for Archer to dropped Kanshou that allowed his hand to grab her wrist in an attempt to throw her. Miya went with it the motion, due to her years of experience and skill set, the lavender haired woman instead managed to realign herself mid throw and land in a crouched position, without missing a beat she went for a stab.

Shirou barely manage to spin his body to avoid the stab as he tried to strike her with the pommel of Bakuya. Miya then disappeared in a burst of speed, making the silver haired former Counter Guardian wide eyed as he ducked down in one movement to grab Kanshou and swung it upwards.

All he got was an afterimage as the blade passed it harmlessly but instead of meeting resistance, the Beast of Alaya spun around with the married sword still in hand and swung it downwards behind him where Miya blocked it with her sword.

Once more the two struggled for control before Miya leapt back, making Shirou stumble a little while she capitalized on it in a burst of speed poise to strike but Shirou manged to roll to the side to avoid it.

Miya continued to pressure him with precise and powerful swings but Shirou manage to block, deflect, and avoid it as much as he could when all of a sudden the purple haired swordswoman somehow split herself into four of herself, all poised to strike in four directions.

Reacting purely on instinct, the silver haired former Counter Guardian threw Kanshou and Bakuya at two of the copies before calling out Gae Bolg in a spin to take out the reaming copies. All of them dispersed into thin air, but none of them were the real one, it only took a second for him to react with blocking a downward slash from above.

Shirou pushed Miya off before rolling forward, dismissing the cursed spear and went to grab his swords before getting back up, ready for anything that she might have in store for him.

Though it seemed that the fates were finally shining upon the Beast of Alaya as the speakers rang out through the stadium and from there was the sound of the headmistress "alright" she said "that will be enough for today."

The two stared each other for a few more moments until both of them relented as Shirou dismissed his blades and Miya sheathing hers before the two bowed to each other as Miya said to him "it seems that our time is up."

"It seems so" Archer replied. He was well aware that if the two of them continued any longer then they would have left the stadium in shambles by the time either would admit defeat so he mentally thanked whatever deity or worst come to worst Zeltrech for this.

The two didn't say anything else as they walked out to their separate destinations.

(With Miya)

Heading towards the control room, Miya close the door as she heard the headmistress spoke first "so, what did you think of the boy?" She asked.

The purple haired swords woman closed her eyes for a moment before answering "It seems that he has more to show than what he showed just now and I am inclined to believe that he's been holding back for a reason that I am only able speculate."

Everybody there seemed to hum in thought for a bit as one of the shadow's spoke out first "well looks like he's more than meets the eye"

Karasuba licked her lips in anticipation "well, that just make it more fun then" she declared.

Everyone else in there all looked at each other before looking back to see the back of Shirou from a camera angle until it zoomed in on him where the Beast of Alaya stopped for a moment before looking in its direction.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Done, before any of you ask no I'm not telling who those shadows were so other than that**

 **Rate and Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**All right people sorry for being a little late with this but real life beckons to me and with that I have some news.**

 **Firstly is that for the most part I have put up some stuff on my profile page which in this case relates to most of my stories since some of you guys were a little lost in certain areas like the harem list or the stats of my gamer characters so with that in mind I have written it all on my page so you all can go check it out and if you have something to ask then you know where to PM me**

 **Note that it is only for the current chapters and not anything for the future so don't ask me for any sneaks**

 **Bad news is that I have a part time job now so it might be quite a bit before any of my stories update, don't worry I won't put them on hold or anything as I will update them but it might take a little longer than usual and for that I apologize but real life called out to me**

 **Onto the reviews**

 **MysticMerlin: I did but I'm not German so I'm not sure if the name fits or not and finding it out was a big pain in the ass ==lll**

 **: *Raise eyebrow* can you lose innocently in front of someone like Miya?**

 **Ahsoei: Its my way of describing it mostly with a hint of my personal touch since I couldn't write his fighting style fully**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Say what!"a somewhat shocked Creo shouted as she heard what had transpired between her brother and Miya. Shirou on the other hand rubbed his ears a little because of how close he was to this sister, the two siblings were once again on the roof with their lunches on their laps while The Beast of Alaya told Creo what had transpired yesterday between him and Miya.

To say the least the former Counter Guardian was curious as to why she was reacting this way, sure he figured that the teacher was rather strong but the way his sister was reacting made him guess that Miya was probably more than just strong, which Shirou personally could attests to, the worst part was that he knew that she was holding back significantly if he remembered the skills that Pandora's possess.

Still his curiosity got the better of his so Shirou asked "is there something wrong sis? I mean sure sparing with the teacher was something but is she really that powerful to garner such a reaction from you?"

"That's because she's practically someone who is basically a goddess of war in human skin" Creo answered without a shred of hesitation.

This statement made Shirou raise his eyebrow and give his sister a look at asked 'really?' Seeing the look her brother was giving her Creo decided to elaborate "Miya Asama was and still is hailed as the strongest Pandora to date with a zero loss streak to her name in the time she spent at the academy and boot camp, she has also fought in four of the Nova Clashes where she could single handily destroy a Nova with a sword strike."

This now did intrigue the former Counter Gaurdian a little, given that he had first hand experience just how tough a Nova's armor was. He was curious as to how strong this Miya was from the way Creo describe her, this in turn caused Shirou to ponder just how much was she holding back in their spar.

It was only then much to his chagrin that Archer remembered the reason he had been forced to face Miya in the first place "so Creo, did you tell your friends about leaving Satellizer alone?" he asked his sister

The former Counter Guardian saw that Creo was a little fidgety when he asked this which led him to believe that it had not been resolved, "well Elizabeth more or less ordered us to hold off on the lynching, but at the most its only temporary until in her words to 'find a way to teach her a lesson'" Creo finally managed after a what had been a stretch of silence.

This caused Archer to frown as he had figured that it wasn't going to be easy but at the very least the Beast of Alaya had hoped that they would at least see that this kind of thing as stupid and a waste of time,"So what do you know about the other one, the one who looked like she belongs in a mental asylum?" Shirou asked with a tired sigh knowing that this was the best result at this given point in time and changing the subject so as to avoid any further confrontation or argument.

That brought Creo out of it as she swallowed a big lump in her throat when she heard her brother asking about her of all people "that was Karasuba, she is probably the most vicious Pandora to date with 5 losses and that was only against the top ten Pandoras in the world to date" Creo managed to answer. "She has a tendency to play with her opponents before she finishes them off violently and probably one of the few who never has a Limiter even now"

Hearing that, the Beast of Alaya didn't react as he faced a lot of people like that during his time as a Counter Guardian and even before that as a person named Shirou Emiya but even so he was intrigued since in class the teachers talked quite a lot when it comes to Pandoras and Limiters so to hear that Karasuba didn't possess one made him wonder if that was possible considering the nature of the freezing field.

It was then though the speakers of the school came to life and a voice informed the entire school "This is a code 1 threat, I repeat this is a code 1 threat, all fourth year Pandoras report to your stations and would the teachers report themselves to the briefing room, I repeat all fourth year Pandoras report to your stations and would the teachers report themselves to the briefing room now this is not a drill."

That brought about some confusion for the two "What the, a Nova threat that needs the fourth years to go too, must be something if they need that many Pandoras to handle it" Creo shouted.

Shirou on the other hand slightly narrowed his eyes as he felt something wrong about this threat, his instincts honed through years of combat told him that trouble was brewing, with that in mind Archer stood up quickly which startled his sister "whoa bro where's the fire?" she asked him.

"Something rather bad is about to happen sis I can feel it, I don't know what it is but I have a feeling that West Genetics is going to be the centre of it all" Archer answered her turning his head slightly tto regard his sister.

The way he said it made to Creo caused a cold chill go up her spine resultingi n a shiver, she would have said that her brother was just being paranoid but seeing as to how he was looking into the distance of the school gates made her realize that there was a chance that he could be onto something, that and for some reason it made him looked a little hot at how the wind blow passed him and the stare that made her-

Creo shook her head, she decided to not to go that far ahead for a moment before she blinked once, twice, a third time before she wondered to herself "what the? Where in the world did that came out from?"

She didn't think about that as she quickly packed her stuff and followed Shirou for a bit but that thought would soon come back to her soon.

(A few hours later)

Amethyst colored eyes snapped open for a bit as the owner of such eyes narrowed them slightly as the speakers blared to life, informing them about the enemies which were surprisingly Pandoras from East Genetics and four Novas. Getting up, the Beast of Alaya walked towards the window of his room before he used his reinforcement to see the Nova a bit away from the nearest gate but the destruction of the gate was from something else as he saw Pandoras fighting each other.

The enemy Pandoras had four spikes coming out from their backs, two just behind the shoulders which are longer than the ones near the waist but besides that was that they had a glowing red thing stuck to their chest and eyes empty of any emotion and weapons of all kinds fused directly into their arms.

He could see that the Nova was hanging back for a bit as the enemy Pandoras went on with the attack, narrowing his eyes slightly as he thought to himself "so they do have some independent thoughts, one Nova in each gate to go for maximum damage and prevent any from escaping but the question is why now and why here of all places, do they want to destroy the schools or is there something else here of value that they want."

He desired to muse on it more but this was not the time for that as he quickly used his tracing on himself, he felt a familiar feeling on his body as it slowly covered himself in a blinding light for a moment before it then slowly died down and there the Beast of Alaya wore his trademark clothing, ready for the battle up ahead.

He didn't hesitate as he burst of his room and started to head into battle with Kanshou and Bakuya at the ready. He rushed out of the building and right into the heat of battle, he didn't even have to go far because the moment he rushed out of the building was where five of the enemy Pandoras standing there as if they were waiting for him.

The Beast of Alaya barely even blinked as he was already behind the group with both his swords outstretched, a second later the enemy Pandoras dropped to the ground, unmoving yet still alive as the rising and falling of their chest were any indication and the gem that was exposed shattered.

Slowly standing up, the former Counter Guardian stared at the downed Pandoras for a moment before quickly heading off to his next destination. Along the way stood more of the enemy Pandoras, all ready and willing to destroy anything in their path, they didn't take a single step before a hail of silver arrows descended from the night sky, all of them hitting the enemy Pandoras right in the chest before they fell like puppets bereft of their strings.

Looking at where the shots came from, the Beast of Alaya wasn't surprise to see Artemis with her bow in hand walking towards him with a calm look on her face despite the situation. She stopped right in front of him "it's quite a dilemma we are in right now is it not?" the Goddess asked.

The former Counter Guardian scoffed at this "please, I doubt any of them would be much trouble if we go all out" was his reply.

The Goddess of the Hunt nodded at this"that maybe true but aren't you supposed to laying low so to speak and not willing to expose more than what you already have, I would take that it might be hard for you to explain to them about you more destructive arsenal tin your possession" she quipped.

That caused Archer to scowl as he looked on towards the oncoming NOVA coming in on all four directions he could tell that most of the staff and teachers that remained there were fighting the closer ones as he believed that they didn't want to thin their forces too much.

The gears in his mind started to shift as he thought of something for a moment but that was short lived as the NOVA opened up its chest and fired a laser right at them. Reacting on instinct, the silver haired former Counter Guardian threw his hand forward and shouted out "Rho Aias!"

There a bright pink flower burst forth, lighting up the skies with its pink hue before seven layers of shields started to appear so that it would face the destruction of the laser before it. The two clashed violently as the NOVA'S laser tries to penetrate the layers of the shield that stopped Durindana, the spear that was thrown by the great hero Hector during the Trojan War.

The laser pressed on firm in its attack but the shield held strong for a few more moments until cracks slowly appeared on the first one before it gave way, the second followed half a minute later from the continuous onslaught and then a third before it stopped at the fourth one where it held the laser at bay for ten seconds before the laser slowly died down, showing a trench that started from the NOVA and ending right in front of Archer who had a cold look in his eyes as he saw the carnage done by it

Bodies were laid all over the ground as Pandoras both enemy and allies were missing parts of their bodies while some laid there with their eyes either wide open in fear or closed in resignation as those met their makers as they died from the attack

Seeing this Archer could tell that Gae Bolg wasn't going to cut it as he needed something that could disintegrate the NOVA'S core in one strike and he doesn't want to let it have a chance to self destruct, he searched through his Unlimited Blade Works for any weapon that could let him to do just that.

The Archer found what he was looking for as he felt the familiar weight in his hands as he materialized his ever trusted bow in hand, forged and tempered throughout the years to fire just about anything, not limited to normal arrows but even the greatest of Noble Phantasms.

He then created his arrow but it wasn't just a mere arrow used by the common people, no this was something much, much, different as what he called out was not an arrow at first but a sword that looked like a drill by first glance before it slowly but surely morphed itself into something else, the body became more sleek and more aerodynamic so as to fly better once it was fired

He notched the sward right into the bow before leveling his sights right at the NOVA before him, whether the NOVA noticed this or not was not of his concern..

"My core is twisted in madness" the Archer chanted as he stretched the sword to a form more similar to an arrow as he flooded it with Prana making it into a broken Noble Phantasm.

He lock on to the NOVA standing before him which was unmoving as though it didn't register his weapon a threat but that all changed when he let loose his makeshift arrow "CALADBOLG" the former Counter Guardian named the noble Phantasm invoking it's power

The makeshift arrow streaked through the night sky with speeds that broke the sound barrier as the arrow headed towards its target. If the NOVA could have feelings, then its eyes would have widened for a fraction of a second before it met it's end as the arrow as it struck dead centre in its chest from 14 miles out before a fiery explosion erupted throughout the area encompassing nearly 5 miles worth of land being destroyed before it slowly died down to show a crater as big as the explosion itself and the NOVA was no more as not even a speck of it remained

Archer looked on impassively at the destruction before him as though it was another day for him before he dismissed his bow and turned back for a moment to see Artemis firing off her arrow towards its intended target. Hers was not as explosive as Caldbolg but it was more than enough to destroy the NOVA once and for all, at another side he could see that the NOVA had self detonated which meant that some of the Pandoras manage to beat it.

He let out a sigh a relief for a moment as he figured that no one saw that he was the one that fired the equivalent of a missile, that was until he heard a whistle behind him that made him turn to see someone standing right on what remains of the wall that wasn't destroyed

What he saw was another Pandora but she was different in a way that was a made if difficult for the Beast of Alaya to interpret as she was a slightly tall, lean built person, who has lightly colored skin, with long blue hair and eyes that are violet. Her bangs are shorter and go off to the side of her face. Behind her bangs is a grouping of hair that is longer than her bangs, but not as long as her actual hair. She has a larger than average bust size and seems to be wearing a nurse's outfit

She seemed surprised for a moment "you know Karasuba might be a little upset that she had to miss this fight but after she hears what you just did with that NOVA, I'm pretty sure she's probably going kidnap you and then fight you to the point where she'll probably throw you to the ground and starts to ride you till both your hips are broken" the bizarre Pandora informed him.

Despite the situation, Shirou couldn't help but blush a little at how blunt she just said that before shivering slightly as she might be right about what Karasuba might do to him if word got back to her. He looks back to the nurse/Pandora who gave him a cheeky grin as she introduce herself "yo, name's Sayo Hitsugi, school nurse and badass Pandora at your service"

She ended that with a grin on her face which somewhat unnerved the former Counter Guardian before he remembered that there was suppose to be one more NOVA left, he looked around frantically for a moment as he notice that it had disappeared. Now his mind went into overdrive as he tries to figure out just where it gone to until "don't bother, the NOVA suddenly teleported somewhere else and if I think I know where it was heading to" Sayo stated.

The way she said it made him raise an eyebrow for a moment when suddenly he felt something amiss for a moment and for a moment there he could have sworn that he saw a female figure standing in the distance where he could see the building right in the middle of the school, as soon as he blinked though was when the image disappear as though it was never there.

He would have wondered just what in the world was going on but that was shot down quick when a bright light burst forth from the building he was currently looking at and for the life of him he knew that something was going on in there but he just couldn't figure out what as after a minute or so later was when the light show ended.

The Beast of Alaya could only shake his head as he saw the enemy Pandoras started to return back to normal as the sun slowly rises which in its way was probably saying that it was a new day and a new start as everyone there started to help out with the mess from the attack.

(Sometime later)

He didn't know where he was nor did he know what this place was but for some reason he felt a sense of déjà vu here as he walked down the hallways. He looked around to see that he was in a castle or a mansion of sorts with paintings and vases lining up across the hallways, his feet moved but he wasn't the one moving them while his eyes look on in wonder at the surroundings but he knew that he wasn't the one in control of his body like he was watching a movie through the eyes of another person until he somehow had manage to walk right into a garden.

To say the least in his mind that this was beautiful as flowers of all kinds were all around him, some he recognized and some were foreign to him but it was beautiful nonetheless. He kept on walking until he saw a figure in the distance and there for some reason he felt a wave of joy even though he didn't know who this person was as he started to run towards her and just when he thought he could see her was when the sun shone down and blocked his vision and then nothing

Eyes snapped wide open as Archer quickly got up from his bed in cold sweat; he wondered just what in the world that was as he puts a hand to his face for a moment before looking back up and there once again he could see the figure from before but before he could do anything it quickly disappeared in a blink of an eye.

The Beast of Alaya couldn't help but grimace as he wondered just what was going on here as he looked on at the place where the figure was moments ago, he then closed his eyes for a moment as he realized that something big was going to happen and the problem was that he could be right in the middle of it all.

"For some reason I know Zeltrecth is out there laughing at my plight" Archer mutttered

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **And Cut, Okay it might be a little quick for the fight but I didn't really see much to write on in this part so I thought best if I just get it over with it so sorry if you guys were hoping for a little more but don't worry I'll do more on the Alaska Arc so**

 **Rate and Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Idea. getthe: I see...**

 **Okay good news new chapter, bad news is that it's not beta ed yet, reason for that is because my beta said he can't beta this story for a while but I didn't want to hold it off till he gets back from whatever he's doing so I thought I just release it first for now, MIGHT and I say MIGHT go on a hiatus till he gets back or I find a temporary replacement, any of you guys knows any good beta let me know so other than that enjoy this chapter**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(One week after the battle)

It was a week after the battle of West Genetics that now we see the school grounds slowly being cleared of any rubble and what remains of any NOVA. Some of the students were mingling about and chatting with their friends while others prepare for the party being held tonight, the reason for the party is to allow the students to relax and let their minds forget about the tragic battle a week ago and mostly to have fun but for our protagonist he was having anything but

The silver haired Archer scowled for what could be the hundredth time as he walks down the hallway of the school. The reason for his current mood is because of a few circumstances after his contribution to the battle, he knew that the nurse was going to report to her superiors about what he did and from there was a shit load of headaches that he didn't really like.

The first was a tiring and lengthily talk with the rest of the staff about his new weapon where he nearly faltered when Dr. Aoi almost hit the mark about his powers being able to create weapons from nothing, after that was dodging a certain bloodthirsty Pandora who's been hounding him for a fight everywhere he goes, even ambushing him a few times before Miya put a stopped to that with the headmistress

Still he could swear that she was looking at him like a rabid dog to a piece of meat, despite his years of fighting bloodthirsty enemies on the fields of battle, he felt for some reason that her stare was a little more than just itching for a fight to the death as evident when he saw her licking her lips at him which brought a cold shiver down his spine

If that wasn't enough, his sister had somehow found out about it from where he doesn't know so while he was mentally cursing a certain troll he was subjugated to his sister's constant over protection of him and then screaming at him about how reckless that was and so forth along with him trying to figure out just what was up with the dream he had

All in all it was a hectic week for our former Counter Guardian as he sighs once more before wandering aimlessly for the day since class was canceled for today. It was then though he saw someone leaning onto a wall after passing by a corner, to his surprise he saw Uzume there looking out at the window for a moment before she turns around to look at him with a grin on her face

Having experience with certain people in his lives made Archer knew that he was going to be dragged into something he was not going to like, which was further enhanced when he saw her walking towards him with a sway of her hips and the smile still etched onto her face. He could feel a lump in his throat as he knew that he wasn't going to like what she was going to say to him

Nevertheless he sucked in his gut and prepared to take whatever she was going to dish out in stride knowing that running away was not going to be an option.

(A while later rooftops)

"So, mind telling me what we're doing up here?" asked the former Counter Guardian as he was dragged up here by Uzume who was now walking along the railings on the roof, now a normal person would tell her to come down but considering that she was a Pandora that fought NOVA'S the size of buildings it would have been redundant to do so

Said girl was humming a tune as she walks along the railings before turning to him and said "well~ I'm sure you know the reason why class is out right"

Hesitantly, the silver haired former Counter Guardian nodded for a bit as he knew about the party being held to help let the Pandoras and limiters relax and forget about the battle and the loss of their friends and comrades

He knew she was going somewhere with this and he had an inkling from years of experience during his time as Shirou Emiya, even then he couldn't help but answer her hesitantly "yes, are you going somewhere with this?"

The grin she had on her face was enough to send a shiver down his spine and that was no mean feat considering what he faced during his time and before he knew it, she skipped from the railings and started to walk towards him with a sway of her hips that would send most males ogling at her until she stopped right in front of him. Her grin never leaving her face she got right up to The Beast of Alaya's face and she said to him "mmm well considering that the dance is compulsory for everyone to join in, and unlike most of everyone in my year I don't actually have a Limiter"

She ended that with a fake sad tone before suddenly perking back up again and continued on "and since you're the only guy I found interesting so I thought why not after all he also doesn't have a Pandora though not for lack of trying since everyone here knows who your sister is"

That manages to have the tan skinned archer raises his eyebrow slightly, sure he figured that his sister probably _'politely'_ asked AKA threaten everybody and anybody to not get any ideas about being too close to him in anyway possible but he figured that Uzume didn't or possibly couldn't care less about it

He could have pondered more but the way she was in his face was making him both unnerving and a little annoyed as the Pandora continued on "so what do you say bro, care to take this sexy girl out for a spin" she ended that with a flirty wink which made Archer stare at her in a slight deadpan for a moment when she bought out her puppy dog pout to persuade him to agree

Try as he might but he knew that he was not going to last long even with the amount of time he spend with Illya as Shirou Emiya and after a good ten seconds later he caved with a nod and that was more than enough for Uzume to cheer and whooped for joy as she gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek before she ran out of there with a smile on her face, leaving behind a slightly dumbfonded Archer standing there like a statue as his brain tries to figure out what just happen

After a while his body slowly started to move but if one could look close enough they could see that his eyes were a little hollow, as though his body was moving on its own while his mind was devoid of any thoughts of a destination

(A few hours later)

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

The sounds of the door knocking was enough for Archer to know that his _'date'_ was here, at first he wanted to ditch this whole thing but that was quickly shot down when his sister practically all but demanded that he come so that he wouldn't in her words become a loner who doesn't know how to have fun and after that was Uzume's way of inviting him so for the most part he couldn't help but to be drag once again into this

Still it wasn't like he wasn't planning on not enjoying this as he wore a black button shirt with two of the buttons undone and both sleeves were folded up to his elbows along with a pair of black jeans to go with it

Opening the door, he was a little stunned when he saw what Uzume wore for the evening. That was because she was wearing a white high low sequin dress mixes the chic sexy style of a strapless cocktail dress with the glamour of a formal gown. Swirling sequin accents on the bust and pencil skirt add a touch of sparkle to this strapless prom dress and the layered overlay, that is short in the front and long in the back while she had her hair tied into a ponytail at the back with a long bang passing pass her left side along with a red ruby lipstick and a hint of makeup on her face to complete the look

All in all you have to be deaf, dumb, gay and blind to not be affected from this beauty before him, Archer was a little stunned at how Uzume went all out with this. To which the brunette notices as she gave him a saucy grin before dragging him out of his room by his arm while she said to him "glad to see that I manage to wow you bro, if this was enough to wow you then get ready because tonight I am going to rock your world"

He could tell that she meant every bit of it as his right arm stayed trapped in her valley of heaven dubbed by every straight male alike while Uzume has a smile on her face while she started humming for a bit as they headed towards the party being held tonight

When they finally reached the place, the two could see that the party was in full swing as the students were mingling around, relaxing a little as they enjoyed the band playing music and the fine dining here. The Beast of Alaya could spot his sister among the students here as she talked with her friends for a bit, he would have walked towards her but he was then dragged by Uzume towards the centre of the dance floor where the two of them started to dance

Not wanting to be an ass, Shirou decides to look at Uzume only as the two of them stare at each other while dancing along with the music. He could see that she was enjoying it as the smile on her face said it all but he didn't mind that too much as the two dance all the way, ignoring the others as Uzume started to do a little small talk

"So bro, word is that you have some kind of secret weapon that destroyed a NOVA in one hit, care to comment on that"

He could see that she was egging him on as the smile on her face never left, making wonder just how supposedly secure this place is if information like that could spread so easily. Deciding to play with her a little, the Beast of Alaya lean in close to her ear making the brunette blush slightly at how close he was to her until she heard him whisper "that is a secret"

Pulling back, the former Counter Guardian had to chuckle for a bit when he saw the shocked look on her face before she went into pouting mode. In some way Archer thought it was cute at the way she was acting, like a certain white haired homunculus that would do this everytime she didn't get what she wanted

He banish those thoughts from his head for a moment when he felt himself being pull by his arm and all of a sudden he was now being crushed by two soft yet firm pillows as he heard a very familiar voice said outloud "what the hell are you doing with my brother!"

The Beast of Alaya groan for a bit as his eyes look up to see a fuming Creo as she glares at Uzume for a bit before he felt his arm being pulled once again and right now he was the rope for the tug of war between his sister and Uzume while the rest just looks and points at the scene they were making

Archer could only sigh when he felt himself being pulled on both sides, if it wasn't for the fact that he was more than just a normal human being than he would have bet that he would either lose one of his arms or be completely rip in half by the two Pandoras

Getting slightly annoyed, he quickly got out of both their grip as he shouted out "ENOUGH!" the two jump back slightly in shock as they look at a somewhat now fuming former Counter Guardian. Taking a long calming breaths, the former Counter Guardian looks between the two for a moment before he lets out a tired sigh and said "look, this is a party right now and I would appreciate that we not make too much of a scene"

He emphasizes his point by pointing at the now currently gathered crowd who were now whispering and gossiping among each other. Creo had a decency to blush beet red as she let go of the grip she had on him which was where Uzume capitalize on it as she pulled him towards her before sticking her tongue out at the third year Pandora who glare at her in return

He could feel the migraine starting to come back to him, he pinch the bridge of his nose for a moment until he heard something about a drinking contest between Satellizer and Elizabeth. From there a lot of the crowd went towards the new commotion for a bit, leaving the three there for a moment when all of a sudden Uzume had a wicked gleam on her face as she said to Creo "well, looks like someone's having fun over there so how about it old lady, think you can hold your liquor or are you nothing more than a little lightweight"

Rising up to the challenge, Creo gritted her teeth in anger as she hissed out "you're on! Don't come crying to me when you get drink under the table"

Uzume return with a glare as sparks fly between the two, Shirou couldn't help but shake his head at the scene as the two headed off to their drinking contest while he turn and was about to head off until he someone calling out to him. Turning, he nearly went slack jawed when he saw Artemis walking towards him

The goddess wore a seductive long silver sequin dress is an obvious must have for prom or holiday parties, the dazzling floor length gown has a dangerously low V-Neck plunging neckline with thin spaghetti straps and exposed bare back while Orion was hanging off her left shoulder and somehow stayed there. To anyone else they would have thought that a goddess had descended upon them which wasn't very far from the truth as the goddess of the moon walk towards Shirou

She then started to chat with the former Counter Guardian as the two headed towards a nearby table "so, I see that your sister is having some fun with the cloth wielder there"

Archer let out another sigh as he pulled a chair out for her to sit before taking his own while he answered her "I guess, makes you wonder if you didn't know who I was you would wonder who the older one is and who was the younger one"

Artemis couldn't help but giggle lightly as she said to him "true, but at least you didn't have a sibling who despite actually being the younger one keeps calling you little sister all the time no matter what kind of proof was there that said otherwise"

That brought on a round of chuckle from the Beast of Alaya as he recall the legend around the twin archers of Greek mythology and remembered that in there, Artemis was the one to be born first and then helped her mother to give birth to her younger twin brother somehow

He was brought out of it when she took out two wine glasses and from there she also took out a bottle of wine but not the kind from this era as the former Counter Guardian could tell that it was really quite old. He raised a questioning eyebrow at the goddess as he saw her pour the wine into the glasses where she return him a kind smile and answering him "a few things that I had won from Dionysus when he was on his drunken binge"

That brought on a sly smirk on the face of the Beast of Alaya as he said to her coyly "oh what's this, is the supposed chaste goddess who's said to be a man hater really such a little troublemaker to do such things to her half brother like this"

All he got in return was a cheeky smile from said goddess as she said to him "well a woman needs to have her own secret now after all I'm sure you of all people would know something as important as that now don't you"

The Beast of Alaya couldn't help but laugh a little at how she sounded; after all it's not every day that you hear a goddess of her reputation in the legends to be such a devious little vixen to obtain fine wine like this from her own family. Taking another sip of the wine Archer then said to her "so, I take it that you too are going to the Alaska base for whatever it is that they're revealing over there"

All he got for an answer was a nod as she said "yes but we both know that it's nothing more than a dick measuring contest between Aoi and Chevalier with what they have"

She then took a small discreet glace at a certain boy in the party too, Shirou didn't need to be a genius to figure out who she meant as he too took a glance at Kazuya who was now guiding Satellizer to somewhere

He sigh as he figured that the goddess also notice something off about him as he said to her "not only him but I guess that the two of us also need to look out for any sign in case those government fools decides to _'persuade'_ us into fighting for their cause"

Artemis nodded in agreement as she figured that this world's government might try something against them as she said to him "yes but we must also be quite weary of Aoi, I don't trust the man as far as a person here could throw Heracles"

Shirou nodded as he knew that the old man had an agenda but he couldn't figure out what that was though it didn't really bother him much as he figured that things like these would only show themselves when it was time but for now he was going to enjoy what time he still had as he raise his glass to her and surprisingly said to her in Greek "στο μέλλον, τότε (to the future then)"

Artemis giggles for a bit as she raise her own glass and answered him "για το μέλλον (to the future)" the two down their glass of wine before letting out a content sigh as Shirou commented "you know this might not be the first time I had tasted alcohol and I am no sommelier but I have to admit you sure know how to pick these wine"

Once again all he got was a few giggles from the Goddess of the moon as she stir what remains of her wine lightly before standing up, Shirou raise a curious eyebrow for a bit as she then said to him "come on now young one, the moon is shining bright tonight and this is a party so why don't you indulge this lonely young lady just one dance for tonight"

He had a very amuse look on his face after hearing what she was asking off him which made one wonder if this was the so called man hating goddess but then again he was King Arthur's master in his early life so he figured that nothing is ever what it seems when it comes to legends, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to let a young lady wait because that would be rude of him and with that in mind he went ahead and got up from his seat and guided Artemis toward the centre of the dance floor as the two Heroic Spirits danced right under the moonlight sky

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Cut, okay so**

 **Rate and Review**


End file.
